Solo Contigo
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: Hermione se entere que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? con la persona que siempre la ha apoyado. Harry
1. Chapter 1

Welcom to my new story :P hahaha dahh no, no hablar español, hablar solo ingles. dah!! hahaha sera mas alrevess XD pero bueno, acá les traigo una nueva creación, un HarryHermss haha espero que lo disfruten, y bueno, si no es muuuchaa molestia, pasen a ver mis otras historias (Draco/hermion) hahaha. Son, un toque de magia (Hermione/Draco), sobreviviendo en la academia (Hermione), despues de 7 años (Hermione/draco), 7 años despues (Hermione/Draco) y en la oscuridad (Draco/hermione, con invitación especial de Lucius Malfoy). bueno ya despues de tanto comercial, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Solo contigo.**_

Capitulo 1. ¡Me largo!

-¡Qué te calles!-Gritó empujándome, nunca antes me había tocado de esa manera, pero estaba completamente enojado y desesperado. Aunque eso, no significara que lo aceptara.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida.-Le dije con aire amenazador.-Vuelves a tocarme de esa manera, aunque solo sea de broma, yo de "broma" te romperé la cara y la partiré en pedacitos para luego dárselas a un cerdo que se parezca a ti, y créeme, no te tengo miedo, ni tendría alguna dificultad de hacerlo.

Tal vez, mi amenaza hiciera que mi matrimonio se fuera a la mierda, pero ahí estaba desde que me entere de que una de mis "mejores" amigas se acostaba con mi esposo. ¿Cómo sucedió todo? Fue fácil, una noche llego con lápiz labial en el cuello de su polo, y olía a un perfume diferente al mío o suyo. Así, que después de eso, se me hizo fácil investigarlo, contrate a un detective, y me trajo información y fotos. Cuando vi la cara de mi amiga tragándose a mi marido (De forma literal) sentí que el mundo se me acababa.

Intente portarme de la mejor manera con él, para ver si me decía algo. Intente un ataque pasivo, un remordimiento de conciencia, pero al ver que no daba resultados, decidí por el ataque directo. Y eme aquí, en la peor pelea de esté matrimonio… y también la ultima.

-No fue por ti, Mione…-No pudo acabar, pues le metí una sonora y fuerte cachetada.

Las lagrimas se me escapaban, pero no hacía nada por limpiármelas, que viera que sufría por su culpa, por su ineptitud, por su estupidez de buscarse los brazos de un amante.

-Nunca, nunca más en tu vida, vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, para ti de ahora en adelante, soy Granger…Solo eso.-Murmuré con odio impregnado en la voz.-Quiero el divorcio

-Hermione, por favor, razona. Tu y yo por siempre, recuerdas esas palabras que me dijiste de jóvenes, las recuerdas ¿Cierto?-Comentó Ron en un acto desesperado de que no nos divorciáramos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como también recuerdo haberte dicho que me dijeras Granger. Y yo cumplí mi promesa, hasta que te metiste en cama de otra como un conejo.-Dije mientras terminaba de agarrar mis cosas.

-Herm…Granger, tu sabes que yo te amo más que a los panecillos de canela, tú lo sabes.-Seguía diciendo, intentando convencerme de que estaba en un error. Y tal vez, lo estuviera. Pero compararme con comida, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Claro, tanto me amabas que te metiste en las faldas de otra. Me fascina como piensas, pero sinceramente ya me cansé de este jueguecito, asique me largo. Adieu Ron.-Contraataqué mientras agarraba mi maleta y salía por la puerta principal.

No sé a dónde ir, agarre dinero y toda la cosa, pero no quiero estar sola… Harry y Ginny se separaron al año. Y ahora, Ginny es más solicitada que la misma rosa dorada.

Tal vez… no, Ginny está muy solicitada… además se pondría de parte de Ron… ¿Luna?, no, ella esta de 2 luna de miel con Theodore Nott.

Piensa, Hermione, piensa… no por nada te decían ratón de biblioteca…¡Ah! ¡¡Ya se!!

Harry…

Harry, está solo, no tiene amantes…bueno….que yo sepa…y siempre me ha apoyado mas a mí que a Ron, además, bueno…sería una buena oportunidad de alejarme de éste (Ron) y que no me busque con Harry, pues, bueno, quien sabría que estoy con él, es demasiado…demasiado obvio. ¡Y Ron no es tan idiota! ¡Ha! Esa ni yo me la creí, Ron si es idiota… cuando se le da la regalada gana.

Rápidamente agarre mi maleta (que la deje en el suelo) y salí corriendo al departamento de Harry, que no estaba más que a 7 cuadras. No había necesidad de utilizar la magia, pues, relativamente estaba cerca, y necesitaba pensar.

No sé qué pensar… Tal vez mi matrimonio tenía una solución…pero, en ese momento no la vi, o no la quise ver. Pero, aunque yo no sea impulsiva, no pude soportar la verdad. Yo amo a Ron… o eso creo.

Simplemente, ya no se qué creer…mi matrimonio se había estado hundiendo como un barco, como ese muggle, el titanic. Intentamos salvarlo, intentamos hablar, pero no se podía. Habíamos hecho un pacto silencioso, solo con las miradas. De hacer que nuestro matrimonio pareciera perfecto en frente de nuestros amigos y conocidos, como también frente la prensa y gente desconocida. Pero en casa, seríamos como amigos o completos desconocidos. Nos queríamos, bueno, ahora creo que solo era de mi parte…

Cuando me entere de el engaño, primero me culpe a mí misma, creía que era yo la culpable, pero, luego me di cuenta de que no era yo. Pues fui la única que intente poner de mi parte, fui la que lucho por los dos.

Tendida en mis pensamientos y tristezas, llegue al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Harry. Era blanco, y de 14 pisos. Era hermoso el lugar, lujoso, pero no tanto como para llamar la atención. Como le gusta a Harry.

El portero me saludo y me dejo entrar, pues yo iba mucho al edificio del morocho.

Tranquilamente subí hasta el 14 piso, donde daba para la vivienda de mi amigo. Las lágrimas aun corrían por mis mejillas, como si fueran salvajes caballos en una estampida, y apenas me daba cuenta que seguían, yo creía que habían parado cuando salí de la casa, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Toque el timbre y me seque las mejillas.

Harry me abrió, pero me quede atónica, iba sin camisa y con unos pants, ¡Qué pena encontrar a Harry en esa situación! Al parecer mi amigo pensó lo mismo, pues también se puso rojo.

-Her…Hermione… ¿Qué haces acá?-Preguntó mirando mi aspecto. Al parecer se dio cuenta que había llorado.

-Me pelee con Ron…y le pedí el divorcio…-Dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar descontroladamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ahí acaba el primer capitulo de Solo contigo, pensaba ponerle contigo, solo contigo, pero dijee neeeh! hahaha recuerden es es mi primer mione/harry (L)

espero que les guste y resivir RRs :P

byee

besosss


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, como estan?, espero que se encuentren bien, gracias por los 9 RRs que recibí!!!, no saben como de feliz me puse al ver tantos RRs, aver, gracias a:

zuoteyu(Quee me a apoyadooo en toodoos mis ficcs! mil grax shika!), HarryPeru, , the drakness princess, Rianne Black, maring (Que si no me equiboco, y no lo hago(creo) tambien me a apoyado en otras historias), AtRaM Potter, Pupy y el ultimo RR, Romycrazy!

Mil gracias por sus RRs, ustedes hacen que continue la historia y tambien me hicieron dar cuenta que debí empezar por un Hermione/Harry :P, bye besos! acÁ vA!!!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

**Capitulo 2. Una noche algo…Inconciente.**

Era la primera vez que dejaba que mis sentimientos fluyesen con tanta intensidad y sin ocultarlo a los ojos de la gente. Harry me apoyo del modo que esperaba, callado y abrazándome. Dándome consuelo solo con su cuerpo. Cuando mire para adelante, me di cuenta que estaba sentada en el sillón, y que Harry sacaba dos tazas de un armario.

-¿Café, chocolate caliente, tequila o vino?-Preguntó viéndome sedienta.-Después de haber derramado tanta lagrima necesitas algo para reponer el liquido

-Chocolate…caliente.-Dije mientras me limpiaba mi carita.-Gracias, Harry.

Harry se fue y regreso a los 5 minutos con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente. Necesitaba algo que tomar y necesitaba algo por lo que me olvidara de Ronald, pero sabía que todo, o cualquier intento que hiciera, sería imposible.

-¿Estas lista para contarme qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras daba un sorbo.

-Hace como 2 meses…Ron llego a la casa, en su ropa tenía labial y olía al perfume de otra mujer…-dije mientras mi voz se desgarraba.-Parecía irradiar felicidad mesclado de tristeza y miedo…yo…yo no sabía que hacer… así que opte por quedarme callada…esperando que solo fuese mi imaginación… a las dos siguientes noches…llego igual, y yo, ya no lo soporte y contrate a un detective…

Ya no pude hablar, se me corto mi voz…tenía miedo y estaba cansada. Mire a Harry con la mirada si me podía quedar aquí, él pareció entender, pues se marcho. Yo empecé a quitarme los zapatos y el abrigo. Para quedar con unos pesqueros y una camisa polo. Me recosté sobre el sillón, sintiéndome desfallecer.

-Ejem…-Escucho un carraspeo, y volteo a ver a Harry, quien traía una manta y almohadas.-Te traje esto…

-Gracias Harry.-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacía él, para agarrar las mantas.-Siento si importuno…pero no sabía donde mas quedarme…

-No importa, Herms.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros y dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.-No hay problema. Si traigo a una amiga a casa eh…solo tapate los oídos, me la llevare a la habitación.

Cuando escuche eso, me puse completamente blanca, no había pensado en eso, bueno si, pero no me importo en _ese _momento. Porque, si la mujer me viera a mí, creería mal las cosas…

-Herms, estoy bromeando.-Dijo al ver mi cara.

-Tonto.-Susurre antes de levantar la vista y tirarle un cojín a la cara. Al atinarle y lograr tirarle al suelo, solo pude hacer una cosa. Partirme de la risa viendo como él buscaba sus gafas.-Buenas noches, Harry.

Comenté una vez que él hubiera logrado encontrar sus gafas y que yo tendiera el sofá-cama.

Me acosté e instantáneamente cerré los ojos, esperando que el deseado sueño me invadiera, cosa que no sucedió. Vamos… se que puedo dormirme, me decía a mi misma en un intento desesperado de dormirme. Cuando lograba poder _dormir _siempre recordaba el suceso en el que peleaba con Ron, luego aparecía Ron con su nueva novia y mirándome con superioridad…y una lagrima caía de mis ojos cuando veía esa escena…yo amo a Ron… o lo ame.

Por fin, desesperada abrí los ojos, y me levante del sillón, y decidí que era hora de irme a dormir con Harry (no malpiensen), era lo que llegue a hacer cuando no podía dormir, es un remedio rápido y eficaz.

Mire mi pijama, no era sexy, no era atrevida ni provocadora, era solo un pants a la cadera y una camisa de tirantes. Así que, lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido posible me dirigí a la habitación de Harry. Al llegar a la habitación, abrí la puerta tan silenciosamente que nunca hubiera creído lo que paso a continuación.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, yo abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, dando el primer paso para adentrarme en el cuarto, algo empujándome y tirándome al suelo, provocando que me golpeara la cabeza y dejara salir un gemido de dolor y luego, la inconsciencia, sin poder haber visto que era lo que me había tirado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdóname Hermione, no sabía que eras tú. Por favor, despierta y dime que estas bien.-_Eso_ fue lo primero que escuche…tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba acá Harry? Y, lo mas importante, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza?

-Eh…¿Qué paso, Harry?-Pregunté, pues era la primera pregunta en la cual abarcaba casi toda mi pregunta.

-Digamos que…mi eh…mascota te tumbo.-Dijo nervioso.

En ese momento, un montón de imágenes extrañas atravesaron mi visión, desde unas fotos donde se comían a Ron, otras donde me peleaba con él (Ron), luego fuera del edificio de Harry y al final entrando al cuarto de Harry.

Por primera vez desde que desperté me atreví a ver a Harry. Pero, no fue a él al que vi primero, sino a una cosa peluda, fea y con mirada curiosa.

-¡AH!-Grité a todo pulmón cuando me levante rápidamente para alejarme de esa monstruosidad.

-Eh…Hermione, él es chispa, mi perro fox terrier…-Dijo Harry mientras me agarraba de la cintura para bajarme de su armario. No pregunten como llegue ahí, pues no sé como lo hice.

-Ah…-Esta vez no supe que decir, solo atine a que me ayudara a bajar (él lo hizo todo porque yo, ni idea de cómo bajar), después de eso mire a Harry y al perrito blanco con manchas negras.

-¿Y qué hacías acá Hermione?-Preguntó Harry.

-No podía dormir…y decidí venir a dormir contigo, como cuando era pequeña…siempre conseguía el sueño estando contigo…y esta noche, cuando lograba conseguir el sueño… soñaba con Ron…

No debía hablar más, pues solo con ese comentario, Harry se abalanzó a abrazarme, para traducirme que contaba con él, que me quería y me apoyaría según mis decisiones. Y yo, solo atine a llorar y aferrarme más fuerte a él.

Él se separo un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-Vámonos a dormir Hermione, mañana tengo trabajo en el ministerio.-Dijo mientras abrazados nos dirigimos a su enorme y cómoda cama.

-De nuevo…gracias Harry.-Susurre cuando estuve acostada, y antes de pasar el minuto, quede dormida, como un oso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté y me quise estirar, pero sentí que me lo impedían, era Harry, quien me estaba abrazando, me sentía cómoda con sus brazos rodeándome, me sentía protegida y querida…sensaciones que había dejado de sentir con Ron…¿Podría olvidarlo? Me pregunté tristemente, aunque esperaba un sí de respuesta, no estaba segura…pero había otra pregunta que me martillaba en la cabeza, ¿Volvería amar?

Me levante de la cama, sin despertar a Harry, quien rápidamente agarro al perro para abrazar, me salió una sonrisa con solo verlo, tan tierno, tan angelical.

Me dirigí a la pequeña cocina de Harry, para preparar el desayuno, una sorpresa de agradecimiento. Pero cuando abrí el refrigerador, lo primero que vi, fue, nada. No había nada en éste. Cogí ropa y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, necesitaba bañarme y ponerme ropa de vestir para ir al supermercado.

Cuando al final lo hice, me dirigí rápidamente. No tarde mas de 15 minutos de compras, pues aunque compre mucha despensa, logre irme deprisa, para tener tiempo de prepararle el desayuno a Harry. Cuando "aparecí" (literalmente, no tenía tiempo de ir caminando) en el departamento, me fije si seguía durmiendo, y si, roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al casarme con Ron, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en la cocina, pues era un goloso de lo peor. Agarre mis compras y empecé a inspeccionarlas, al final me dio por preparar pan francés y fruta recién cortada. También hice panques.

Al final, cuando termine el desayuno Harry entro embobado por el olor.

-Buenos días Harry.-Dije mientras me acercaba y le depositaba un suave y tierno beso (en la mejilla) como cuando estaba en la escuela, serví el desayuno y me senté a comer.

-Guau, Hermione, si hubiera sabido desde antes como cocinabas, te hubiera invitado a vivir a mi casa hace mucho tiempo. No sé cómo Ron te dejo ir, si tu cocina es deliciosa.-Dijo Harry alabando mi arte culinario.

-Qué bueno que te gusto, pero Harry, necesito que tengas algo en el refrigerador para poder seguir cocinando así.-Dije mientras me metía un bocado de mi comida, cuando termine de tragar, comenté.-Termina ya de una vez, sino llegaras tarde al trabajo, igual que yo.

-Sí, señora comandante.-Dijo mientras se acaba todo y se metía al baño para arreglarse, era perfecto.

Perfecta, así iba a ser mi nueva vida, en la cual, no incluiría a Ron. Pasaría tiempo con Harry, y luego me mudare y tendré una nueva casa…supongo...

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

ahí termina el capitulo 2, no se de cuantos capitulos sera el ficc, yo creo que hasta que me harte y le ponga un fin XD hahaha, pero mientras tanto, seguire :P

entre mas RRs resiva, mas rapido subire un nuevo capitulOo!! :), no no estoy intentando comprarlos, bueno, tal vez XD. supongo que eso es todo, bye, besos.

_PROX CAP._

_Una pelea intensa..._

_Cuando llegue al ministerio, todos me veían diferente, yo creo que el chisme ya se había corrido, pero no me importa. Seguí caminado, hasta que algo me impidió el paso…o mejor dicho alguien…_

_-Hermy, fue solo una vez, solo una vez, ¡Te lo juro!-Gritó intentando que le creyera.-Por favor, vuelve a casa…con migo bebe…para que estemos juntos de nuevo, como debe de ser._

_-Solo te lo diré una vez más, J-O-D-E-T-E, y como anteriormente te dije, adieu.-Dije mientras me marchaba sin mirar atrás_

espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima!

PD:

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una semana

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico antes.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)


	3. Chapter 3

No manchen, se pasaron, haha resibí 16 RRs! hahaha, namas veía como llegaban y yo habría los ojos feliz! hahaha mil gracias a esas 16 personas, por acá contestare a los que no tienen cuenta :) veamosss

agradecimientos a... HarryPeru, H-Hr(haha mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un RR, no sabes lo feliz que me hace), Rianne Black, Ninfa de la noche (hahaha, pss si, lo haré sufrir, muajajaja, que bueno que te gusto ninfa, espero que lo sigas :) ), koni (Hahaha, que padre que te guste el trama, y pues gracias por postear, me alegra que te intregue tanto el ficc, como para postear :) ), Alastor89, The darkness princess (acá veras con quien engaño a Hermione Ron, y todo, y la ortografía, bueno, la e mejorado, menos por acá hahaha, que me falla), maring, sol(que bueno que te guste, espero que te sigas pasando), satorichiva, Gaby Potter28, deli(H,Hr)(ya publique, me trajeron demaciado pronto. ¬¬), , romycrazy, nanecl y por ultimo pero no menoss importante, zuoteyu.

Uf, creía que nunca acabaría hahaha, pero bueno, esperaba que se tardaran mas, para que yo pudiera estudiar mas tiempo, solo les pido, que si me tardo, no se enojen, que ya estoy en examenes finales y tengo que consentrarme. :) ahora, sin mas locuezes de mi parteeee.... acÁ vA!!!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

**Capitulo. 3 - Una pelea intensa**

Salí corriendo del apartamento de Harry, pues llegaba tarde. Corrí literalmente antes de darme cuenta que podía aparecerme en cualquier lugar.

Cuando llegue al ministerio, todos me veían diferente, yo creo que el chisme ya se había corrido, pero no me importa. Seguí caminado, hasta que algo me impidió el paso…o mejor dicho alguien…

-Hermy, fue solo una vez, solo una vez, ¡Te lo juro!-Gritó intentando que le creyera.-Por favor, vuelve a casa…con migo bebe…para que estemos juntos de nuevo, como debe de ser.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más, J-O-D-E-T-E, y como anteriormente te dije, adieu.-Dije mientras me marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Caminé directo a mi oficina, ignorando olímpicamente a todos. Hasta que unas risas me sacaron de mi transe, pero no fueron _las_ risa, sino _la_ risa de mi nueva enemiga…Lavender…

Me acerque a la puerta de donde provenían y me di cuenta que estaba entre abierta, fije mi vista, y vi a Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y Susan Bones, platicando y riendo (menos la ultima que parecía triste).

-Ron la dejo, le dijo que yo era mejor en la cama que ella.-Dijo Lavender riéndose.

-¡Por fin!-Suspiro Ginny.-Ya me traía bomba esa ratona sabelotodo, Ron esto, Harry aquello, yo mejor que tú.-Dijo con una voz chillona imitándome.

-Yo…yo no creo que este bien hablar…de Hermione a sus espaladas…-Dijo Susan, defendiéndome de esas arpías.

-Bueno, mejor cuéntanos…¿Cómo es Ron en la cama?-Dijo con picardía Parvati, mientras yo me aguantaba el ir y matarlas con mis manos.-O mejor…¿Cómo es Hermione? ¿Qué te a dicho Ron de ella?

-Que es como una tortuga, no se mueve, y dice que cuando se mueve es con torpeza y para golpearlo, no sé como mi _Won_ suporto con ella tantos años…-Dijo suspirando teatralmente.

-Porque no eres la primer amante de Ron desde que se caso.-Comentó Ginny venenosamente.

No sé cómo soporte tanto tiempo, pero el último comentario hirió mis sentimientos y mi autoestima, de tal manera que entre a la habitación, sorprendiendo a todas, y brinque sobre Ginny y Lavender.

Primero las tire al suelo, mientras ellas se revolcaban bajo mí, para luego agarrarles la cabellera y golpearlas contra el suelo hasta hacerlas sangrar, Parvati brinco arriba de mi, de tal manera que me tiro de arriba de Ginny y Lavender. Susan me ayudo, sacando a Parvati de mí, para darle un puñetazo. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído. Mire con odio como Ginny y Lavender se levantaban del suelo e intentaban irse contra mí las dos.

Las paralice antes de que me tocaran. Igual hice con Parvati que traía un pedazo de madera (ni idea de donde lo saco) para golpear a Susan, quien me había ayudado.

-Ginny…Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti.-Dije ácidamente.-Pero mira, irte con el enemigo y atacarme por la espalda, es doloroso, pero no tan doloroso como será que muestre los videos de cuando engañaste a Harry, y como utilizabas a los hombres que se posaban ante ti, además de tus venenosos comentarios, y después de eso, te quedaras sin _seguidores._

Susan me miro impresionada. Y observe que Ginny se quedaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos.

-Y Lavender, imprimiré todas las imágenes que muestran como sales con un hombre y lo engañas, te dejare como la maldita zorra que eres. Sería impresionante como Ron te dejara en menos de un parpadear. Imagínate como sería para Ron enterarse que su tonta amante siempre habla mal a sus espaldas…

No tuve que seguir hablando, pues Lavender estaba llorando y no dejaba de llorar, su tez era palidísima, casi fantasmal. Casi me río en su cara de lo tonta que parecía, y Ginny, su palidez ya había pasado, para dejar mirar su horrible expresión de enfado.

Mire por primera vez a Susan, y vi que le sangraba la nariz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Susan?-Pregunté al mirarla y con la varita recite unas palabras que hicieron que la nariz dejara de sangrar (la de ella). Y luego uno para mi para arreglarme.-No es que sea mal agradecida, pero, ellas _eran_ tus amigas…

-Porque tú siempre me has ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio…mientras ellas, siempre pedían algo, su "amistad" es carísima, pues Ginny dice a espaldas de Lavender que es una Golfa que ya debe de tener alguna enfermedad venérea, mientras Lavender dice que Ginny es una golfa barbie que no se sabe comportar y que espera que tenga algún novio guapo para encimárseles, es horrible oírlas atacarse…esa no es un amistad real.-Termino Susan de decir, y diciéndolo enfrente de las demás.

Yo me reí al ver las expresiones de mis "amigas", pues ése era mi grupo de trabajo.

-Con permiso, Susan. Que tengas un buen día.-Dije mientras me marchaba.

Mire como Susan sonreía al verme ir, y yo, bueno, esperé a ver como ella salía para cerrar la puerta con veinte mil hechizos, para que esas vacas locas no pudieran escapar, y luego pondría a un dragón, para que se las comiera y ¡Muajaja!-Mis pensamientos estaba siendo demasiado locos, a pesar de estar loca. Bueno, realmente solo la idea de hacer eso era demasiado tentadora, pero, si lo hacía iría a la prisión, y no era demasiado tentadora.

Decidí irme del lugar antes de cometer la locura. Además de pelearme con la hermana y amante de mi próximo ex esposo.

-Granger…Lo hiciste muy bien…Brown y esa Weasley son solo zorras, que mientras el hombre traiga pantalón con un una gran billetera y popularidad, ellas irán por ellos.-Me fríamente dijo una voz detrás de mí, que con solo oírla sabía quién era.-Dejaste tu lado _guerrero_, o mejor dicho, _león_ dominara la situación, aunque fue bueno que esa…Bones, te ayudara…

-Draco, Draco, Draco…-Dije volteándome a verlo.-¿Cómo sabías de mi eh…_encuentro_?-Ese era el nombre perfecto para lo que había pasado hace unos pocos minutos.

-Bueno, yo se todo…-Dijo arrogantemente mientras me despeinaba cariñosamente.

-Me alegra que seamos amigos…-Dije suavemente.

-A mi no…Digo, es bueno tener a una de las héroes cuidando de mí, pero ¡Merlín! ¡Eres más arrogante que mi madre y padre juntos!-Dijo teatralmente, como normalmente era él.

-Bueno, que esperabas. Tienes que entender que todo este ego se me subiera a la cabeza.-Dije ególatramente mientras sonreía de lado.

-¡Hey! Esa es mi sonrisa.-Dijo serio.

-No veo tu nombre escrita en ella.-Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba caminando.-Adiós hurón saltarín.

-Adiós rata de biblioteca esponjada.-Dijo despidiéndose mientras me veía marchar.

Marche para poder ir ya a mi oficina. A Harry y a Ron, nunca le agrado que me llevara con Malfoy, después de la guerra él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo. Él se caso con Amanda Wood, una joven mestiza, hermosa y muy tierna. Lo aceptable para él.

Entre a mi oficina, y observe todo el trabajo que me encargaron, ah, tendría que salir tarde de la oficina, mejor llamar a Harry para avisarle y que no se preocupara, pensé.

-Hola, Sally.-Dije saludando a mi asistente por el interlocutor.-¿Podrías por favor comunicarme con el señor Potter?

-Ah, señora Wesley, lo siento mucho, siento mucho lo de su relación con su esposo, me entere esta mañana y…

-Sally…-Susurre…no podía creer lo que pasaba, un día, solo un día desde que me había ido de casa, y todos sabían.-Cállate, y comunícame con el señor Potter, ahora.

-Si señora…¿Cómo le digo, señora Weasley o señorita Granger?-Preguntó haciendo que mi paciencia se fuera al diablo

-Granger…-Contesté intentando controlarme…-¡Ahora solo comunícame con Harry!

-Si señora Granger, un momentito por favor.-Dijo mientras me marcaba el numero, ¡Por fin! Pensé en ese momento, alguna otra estúpida pregunta y juro que me levantaba a verla y golpearla.

En los próximos segundos que pasé, contesto Harry, con su normal, "_Harry Potter al habla, ¿con quién hablo?"_ me fascinaba siempre su contestación tan formal y autoritaria.

-Señor Potter, lamento informarle, pero su ex esposa acaba de ser encerrada y está atrapada, y para ser liberadas, quiero de recompensa.-Cuando dije eso, escuche como el aliento de Harry se tensaba, aun no me reconocía, no quería a Ginny, pero apreciaba a Ron, así que estaba en un dilema. Continúe mi broma.-Una cena bien preparada y deliciosa, acompañada de un buen vino.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Harry, y yo, me ataque de la risa, sin poder aguantarme.-Eres mala, muy mala.

Me reí de cómo decía las palabras y el tono de voz que las acompañaba.

-Y tú me quieres como soy, así que no te hagas.-Dije mientras reía, para luego recordar para que le había llamado.-Harry, esta noche llegare tarde.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo simplemente, dando por acabado la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acá ya les quite la duda de con quién engaño a Hermione éste Ron, y que hizo ella al respecto...¿Pero, cómo qué Hermione pasó demaciado tiempo con Draco Malfoy? ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos dos que no sepan sus amigos? mmmm... contesten haha porque yoo, ya se la respuesta :P

espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima!

byee besosss!! cuidense (por lo menoos mas que yo ahha que tengo infeccion en la garganta! hahahaha XD solo por saliir unaaa vez sin chaketa ¬¬')

PD:

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño,

Marie Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!, pues bueno primero, quiero dejar claro un punto...¡Fue amenazada (no de vida ni nada por el estilo, no se asusten! hahaha XD) y me llamaron chantajista! y no loo soy...bueno, no mucho hahaha. bueno, les explicare la razón por la que pido RRs es para ... por decirlo así, motivarlos, ¿Cómo? pues bien, ustedes no me firmarian con tanta rapidez, ni nada por el estilo, si no les prometo algo a cambio, por eso pido RRs. Ademas de para estar segura _yo _de que si lo leen.

pero bueno, si olvidamos eso, noo saben lo feliz que estoy! lo juro! nunca había recibido tantos RRs! y en un solo capitulo!, se los juro que me siento tan satisfecha por que les guste el Ficc, porque sino, no me escribirian :) se los juuro!!!, pero bueno, ademas de eso, empezare los agradecimientos!:

alastor82, HarryPeru, romycrazy, , maring, AtRaM Potter, pupy, satorichiva, Melody Winning, , anabella black, Haruko Hinako, bettisg, The Darkness princess (esque no me agrada Ginny y mucho menos Lavender, no se sientan ofendidos, es solo mi opinion.) Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, 'Karliitta', Anna Paula (que bueno que te gusto el ficc, te recomiendo que te hagas una cuenta haha así sabras cuando actualizo! chao besos), karlila, ise potter (hahaha siii, e recibido demaciados rrs, y espero que no vaje :) sino que suba!), Gabby AM (ya te explique lo del chantage hahahaha, espero que sigas continuando leyendo! PD: recibí 11 rrs mas d los que pedía! y me alegro!!!) zuoteyu (uuff haha que bueno que sii alcansaste a firmar, ya iba a subir el cap!, besoss! :) ), nanecl.

Mi la gracias a esas 22 personas que me an estado apoyando con este ficc, y más las que desde el primer capitulo leen o/y dejan RRs :)

Disfruten este capitulo, y por favor, no me maten si ven algun error, pues no soy perfecta :( aunque si me acerco haha XD dah, esa ni yo me la creo!. les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Solo contigo.**_

**Capitulo 4.- Una noche **_**muy**_** pesada.**

Llegue realmente tarde a casa hoy…casa… ¿Por qué había dicho casa?...mi casa era donde antes vivía…con Ron…el muy idiota que me abandono, pero…creo…que aun no quiero… ¡Maldita sea! Debo de parar esos sentimientos…y esos pensamientos traicioneros… lo que dijo Ginny me había herido por completo…

_-Porque no eres la primer amante de Ron desde que se caso.-Comentó Ginny venenosamente_

Auch… una lagrima se me escapo, no la pude retener, y con ella, salieron miles de otras. Antes de entrar al departamento pegue mi espalda contra la pared y me deslice, no quería que Harry me viera así, ya lo había preocupado demasiado… llore silenciosamente por las palabras de Ginny, por no ser más débil, sino para desahogarme, creía que me amaba Ron, y que me engañara una vez, fue doloroso, que digo, desastroso.

Pero…enterarme que su "error" no había sido cometido solo una vez, fue pero para mí. Mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de él, se destrozo. No sé si volveré a amar…no sé si volveré a sentir por alguien el amor que sentí cuando estaba con Ron… se que debería intentar olvidarlo, pero no es tan fácil como decir "ya no lo quiero" y punto, no, desenamorarse es un proceso complicado y lento…

Mi llanto se volvió más ruidoso, pero no me importo, solo quería desahogarme, quería quitarme todo lo que mi alma guardaba. Tantos secretos, tanta tristeza, tanta desolación… no me di cuenta que la puerta se había abierto hasta que sentí que un brazo se posaba en mi hombro y me abrazaba.

Sin necesitar ver, y por la aproximación, supe que era Harry. Solo me abrazo. Y se quedo callado.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos para yo pudiera dejar de llorar. Mi pañuelo fue el hombro de Harry, como también él fue mi sostén en mi aflicción.

-Yo creo, que es hora de ir a comer la cena que prepare, y luego dormir…si es que queda comida alguna…-Comentó Harry mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía la mano, yo sin dudar la tome y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Gracias, Harry…Siempre me apoyas en todo momento…por cualquier cosa…-Dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

Era la primera sonrisa que me salía desde que me había ido a vivir a casa de Harry, y eso, era bueno.

-De nada, pero enserio, apresurémonos, porque chispa a estado intentado comerse la cena desde que la olió.-Dijo Harry mientras hacía una expresión seria, haciéndome reír.

Entramos justo a tiempo, pues _Chispa_ ya se estaba subiendo a la mesa. Vi como Harry se había esforzado en preparar la cena de esta noche. Se veía…romántico…Digo, la cena, pero aun así se veía…como no quería…

¿Lo habría hecho adrede Harry? O No se había dado cuenta… realmente quería a Harry…pero no creo que de esa manera. Es lindo…tierno…amoroso…lindísimo…y un montón de cosas más…Pero ¿sería Harry mi tipo?, no, él era demasiado… eh…. Demasiado solamente.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Harry utilizó su habitación para cambiarse, mientras yo utilizaba el baño. Terminamos al mismo tiempo, pues abrimos la puerta y nos vimos a la cara.

Los dos nos metimos en su cama, y apagamos las luces. Era hora de dormir…pues esta noche, fue una _muy_ larga… ¡Lo juro!

_Caminaba hacía mi habitación, estaba intranquila, pues sentía que algo iba mal, pero, ¿Qué sería?_

_Entre a la habitación sin mirar realmente nada, me empecé a quitar los zapatos cuando se me ocurrió saludar a Ron, pero, cuando lo voltee a ver a la cama, lo vi en los brazos de Lavender, y no solo con ella, sino que otras mujeres hacían fila para entrar a la cama. Ron me miro y sonrío._

_-En un minuto acabo, Hermy.-Dijo Ron mientras seguía como si yo no estuviera._

_De repente sentí como una fuerza me halaba y me llevaba lejos de esa habitación, donde mi mundo se acababa de destrozar._

Desperté inmediatamente, cuando sentí que Harry me jalaba.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?-Le pregunté mientrasme tallaba los ojos, dándome cuenta, que había llorado de nuevo.-Joder.

Esa fue la palabra más acertada que pude hacer. Harry me abrazo.

-Solo, tranquilízate y duérmete…-Dijo tranquilamente mientras se volvía a acostar, juntándose más hacía mi.

Nos estábamos quedando dormidos los dos, hasta que escuchamos unos horribles golpes a la puerta del departamento. Harry se despertó y me abrazó protectoramente, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, pues me recorrió un escalofrió. Algo iba mal…pero…¿Qué?

-Voy a ver que pasa Hermione…-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba e iba a investigar.-Quédate aquí.

-Como si me fuera a mover…-Dije irónicamente, mirando como mi piel se volvía de gallina. Viendo como Harry se marchaba, pero antes de que pasara.-Harry…cuídate…tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes Herms, Seguridad es mi segundo nombre.-Dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras se marchaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, para no ponerme en riesgo.

Yo me asome, para ver si podía ver algo, sin hacer ruido, está claro.

Mire como Harry se asomaba y un poco tenso y confuso abría la puerta, en el cual se encontraba Ron…Pero un Ron no muy conocido por mi…pues éste estaba borracho.

-Hermio….Hermione no….no llegó hoy…-Dijo Ron tambaleándose y entrando.

-Ron…-Dijo Harry…-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo la abandone?-Preguntó mientras sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre.

-Si…eso y que la engañaste…-Sabía que Harry quería sacarle la información. Pues, se preocupaba por mi.

-Pues si, y no me arrepiento…bueno si…porque Hermione es una buena cocinera…-Dijo Ron como si _yo_ fuera un objeto cualquiera, haciéndome enojar.-Pero…digo…mi actual bueno ex actual… era bastante buena… en la cama…

-¿Ex actual?-Dijimos al mismo tiempo Harry y yo, solo que yo en bajito y él directamente.-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues…Deje a Lavender después de ver esto… y… extraño a Hermione…-Murmuró tan bajito que _casi _no lo oigo.

-Pues te lo mereces.-Dijo defendiéndome…a veces creo que amo a Harry.

-¿Por qué siempre defiendes a…a…a esa zorra?-Preguntó Ron estallando contra él, e insultándome.-¡No te das cuenta que es una jodida ratón de biblioteca!... si me case….con ella…. Fue por lastima…

No pude evitarlo, pero el último comentario me caló en lo más hondo (N/A: se refiere a que le dolió mas de lo que hubiera deseado) de mi corazón y alma. No pude reprimir mi instinto de salir a defenderme. Pero, antes de eso Harry hablo.

-Vuelve a llamarla así, y te rompo la cara, ella es mi amiga, y no soportare que _tú _estando en _mí_ apartamento te atrevas a hablar así de ella. Lárgate de acá.-Dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Harry…-De pronto su voz y su expresión perdió todo lo que le quedaba de borracho.-¿Por qué tu mesa tiene dos platos? Y ¿Por qué hueles al perfume de MI esposa?

Ron se había dado cuenta, ahora, solo me quedaba rezar y esperar que no le hiciera daño a Harry.

-Por que se aloja aquí.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y era hora de que saliera del cuarto de Ron.

Salí con aire tranquilo, sonrojada y despeinada (solo un poco).

-Hola, Weasley.-Dije tranquilamente mientras me acercaba y abrazaba a Harry por la espalda, haciendo que éste se tensara.

-¡Cabrón!-Dijo Ron antes de tirarse contra Harry para meterle un puñetazo en plena cara.

Yo inconscientemente me alejé para que no me cayera encima, pero cuando vi que Ron estaba arriba de mi amigo y golpeándolo, brinque arriba de él, cayendo en su espalda y empecé a golpearlo e intentar ahorcarlo, para que se alejara de _mi_ Harry…¿Dije mi?, me equivoqué. Es de Harry…

Ron cayo para atrás, llevándome con él, y logrando que me golpeara la cabeza, me dolía mil horrores.

-¡Quítate! ¡Eres una maldita zorra asquerosa!-Dijo mientras me agarraba y me lanzaba contra la mesa, haciendo que esta se rompiera en dos.

Yo ya no me podía mover, no sentía mi cuerpo, solo podía mover la cabeza, y eso me mareaba, intenté moverme pero simplemente, no podía. Observé como Harry se levantaba y se tiraba contra Ron, dándole puñetazos, en la pansa, en la nariz, ojo, mandíbula, pecho, garganta, y entre tantos puñetazos, (Que Ron no logro evitar) lo dejo noqueado. Y yo…por fin me pude relajar, y dejar que la obscuridad me absorbiera.

-Hermione…por favor despierta…no te dejes morir…-Dijo Harry corriendo a mi lado, haciendo que yo luchara contra lo que me llevaba a la inconsciencia.-Te llevare a San Mungo, estas sangrando demasiado…

¿Estaba sangrando?, mm, no lo sentía, solo me sentía liviana y tranquila. Y esta vez dejé de luchar, ya no tenía energía ni fuerzas…no era…porque…fuera…débil…

.-.-.-

Basta, hasta ahí les dejo, huy... ¿Qué pasara con ella ahora? ¿Cómo supo Ron que olía al perfume de Hermione? ¿Hermione sentira ya algo por Harry? ¿Harry quiere a Hermione de una manera ya no fraternal? y, la pregunta mas importante de todas, ¿Hermione estara bien o morira?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como dije anteriormente, NO MATEN a la autora, si quieren saber que sucedera en el proximo capitulo, hahaha.

PD:

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! estoy de muy buen humor, pues hoy me fue bien en mi examen, creo... O.o, bueno chicos, este cap es mas largo, así que no tienen de qué quejarse. hahaha lo hice con 7 hojas de Word en letra numero 13 en arial.

mil gracias a esa personas que me firmaron, muchas gracias. no tengo mucho tiempo por eso no pondré los nombres, pero tengan en cuenta que sii los tomo en cuenta, pues siempre les contesto! hahaha, espero que no me maten por donde lo corte, pues supongo que solo seran dos capitulos mas, porque no se como seguir!!! dénme ideas!!! yo con gusto las leo y las acepto y digo, con coperación especial de... y ya, pero si no quieren que acabe pronto, sera mejor que me dejen consejos, porque ya se como sera el final, y tendra 2 capitulos de epilogos o nada mas uno. aun no lo se... .

bueno, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Capitulo 5.- No es lo que tú crees.**_

Desperté al sentir el sol calentar mi piel, intenté abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo. El olor que me llegaba era extraño…demasiado, demasiado, demasiado conocido, pensé mientras lo volvía a aspirar, solo que con mayor fuerza. Era el olor de un hospital, ¿Por qué el departamento de Harry huele así? Sé que él se pasaba la mayor parte de su infancia en la enfermería, pues siempre salía lastimado, pero, no creo que aun lo haga… ¿O sí?

Reuní todas mis fuerzas, y no exagero, para poder abrir los ojos y observar, por primera vez el lugar. Cuando lo logre, una ráfaga de dolor me cruzo por la espalda y la cabeza. ¿Por qué me dolían tanto esos lugares?

Mm… A de ser por la luz, ¿no?, dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, me fije en la habitación blanca en la que yo me encontraba. Era como dije, toda blanca, no había nada de otro color. Empecé a buscar algo de otro color, solo para asegurarme, además, estoy aburrida, ¿Qué más podía hacer? El piso blanco, la cama y colchas blancas, la pared blanca, el hombre de enfrente de blanco, los muebles de blanco…esperen….¿Dije hombre de blanco? Rápidamente voltee a ver enfrente de mi cama, y si, ahí estaba un hombre con un traje que le cubría todo, y era completamente blanco.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi grito se escucho en todo _ese_ hospital y el monstruo salió corriendo de mi habitación, como si huyera, pero cuando iba a chocar contra la pared, ésta se abrió golpeándole de lleno en la cara, y dejando paso a una visión hermosa.

Era un hombre hermoso, alto (bueno, más que yo), de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, hombros anchos, y cintura pequeña…un suspiro salió de mi boca y tome esos ojitos de enamorada, pero aun no le había visto la cara, pues no podía, ¿Cómo? Pues bien, también estaba de blanco, y lo único que dejaba al alcance de ver era su pelo y sus ojos.

Rápidamente el joven agarro al otro y lo saco de una patada de la habitación, para acercase como un rayo a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?-Preguntó…esa voz, esa voz era tan conocida para mí, como mi palma de la mano, creo, ¡Era Harry!

-¡Harry!-Dije con mi voz toda pastosa, pues no me había dado cuenta que tenía la garganta toda seca.-¡Agua!

Sé que mi segunda palabra no era la mejor ni para contestar la pregunta de Harry, pero _yo_ necesitaba algo de beber. Si no, ni siquiera podría seguir hablando.

-¿Eh? A claro, agua, claro.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, para regresar en menos de 5 minutos a mi lado, y con un gran vaso de agua.-Acá esta.

-Gracias.-Dije mientras Harry me lo pegaba a la boca y daba grandes sorbos a ese elixir de la vida.-¿Qué paso, Harry? ¿Qué hacemos acá? Y, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Qué paso?, pues bueno, después de que te desmayaste te traje a acá, San Mungo, no parabas de sangrar y yo estaba completamente preocupado…

-tsk.-Lo callé, mirándole los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que siempre me han gustado ver, ya no me preocupaba saber todas esas preguntas, solo sentía la extraña sensación de que debía calmar a Harry.-Estoy bien Harry, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Supongo que bien.-Me contestó algo cohibido. Le sonreí con todas las fuerzas que pude.

Pero algo hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera, un pensamiento, un oscuro y horrible pensamiento…_Ron Weasley_

Harry debió haber notado mi estado, pues rápidamente me pregunto que pasaba… Y ¿Cómo decirle lo que me pasaba?

-Ron…-Solo con esa palabra Harry parecía que se ponía tenso para luego suspirar.

-Está bien, es obvio que aun te preocupes por él, digo, aun siguen casados…-Comentó extrañamente enojado por mi pregunta, pero eso no era lo que quería saber, sino que había pasado después de la pelea.

-Harry…Basta…-Comenté esta vez en murmullos, me faltaba la voz, y sentí que no estaría mucho tiempo consiente.-¿Qué paso…después de la pelea, con él?

-Ah…-Suspiró tranquilamente como si intentara tranquilizarse.-También esta acá en San mungo. No le fue tan mal como a ti, pero ahora ya esta consiente…y hable con él…

Me tensé de solo pensar que Ron había hablado con Harry, después de la pelea, creo que podría esperar cualquier cosa.

-Y…Quiere hablar contigo…

-No Harry, ni lo sueñes, ni lo pienses, ya hizo suficiente daño en mi vida.-Comenté antes de que terminara la frase.

-Pero Hermione…

-Un no es un no…-Seguía cortándolo.

-Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso esta vez…-Comentó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-Harry…por favor comprende…-Suplique mirándolo a los ojos.

-No Hermione, comprende tú esta vez, Ron lo siente, realmente lo siente. Y si en nuestra amistad, tú nunca confiaste en mí como yo en ti, no creo poder seguir con esto. Estoy harto de siempre estar entre sus peleas, estoy harto de que si defiendo a Ron tú te enojes o viceversa.-Comentó Harry interrumpiéndome esta vez, muy enojado, dejándome ver la frustración y decepción en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Está bien Harry… tráelo…e intentare hablar o escucharlo…-Comenté derrotada, no pensaba hacer nada que lo hiciera sufrir, y si yo podía evitarlo lo haría. Además después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, no creo que me mate una charla…¿cierto?

Harry salió y yo me puse a pensar en todo, ¿Para qué querría Ron platicar con migo? Como esa y mil preguntas aborrecieron mi mente. No quería pensar en nada, pues ya era completamente duro todo esto. Lo mejor sería agarrar mi varita, solo…por seguridad…

-Puedo pasar.-Con solo escuchar su voz mi piel se hizo de gallina y un flash back me vino a la memoria.

Se imaginan cual ¿no?, si, en el que me tiraba y me golpeaba sobre una mesa y esta se rompía en dos.

-Si…-murmuré esperando que no escuchara y se fuera. Pero no sucedió.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó mientras entraba, y lo observaba muy atentamente, vi que tenía muchos vendajes.

Además de que su cara tenía manchas verdes y moradas, y estaba inflamada. Parecía que le acabaran de quitar las muelas del juicio (N/A; A mi me las quitaron, pero me las sacaron abriéndome el hueso, pues aun no salían al exterior, y parecía golpeada con moretones y sangrado de boca, horrible, no se los recomiendo, ahora si les pongo la continuación . ) me quise reír en su cara, pero él se enojaría, e igualo Harry, así que me mantuve callada.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó de nuevo, esperando mi respuesta.

-Adolorida.-Dije mirándole a los ojos, desafiándole a contestar, si era que se atrevía.

-Lo siento Mione…-Dijo torpemente, mientras avanzaba a sentarse en un sillón, blanco.

-No lo sientes realmente.-Dije esta vez completamente enojada, ya no podía callarme, estaba harta de sus "lo siento", como si con eso, lograra quitarme el dolor.-Estoy harta de tus "lo siento" porque no son ciertos, lo dices como si con eso se fuera a arreglar todo, y no, nada se va a arreglar. No desde que descubrí que yo era la única poniendo de mi parte en nuestro matrimonio, y no olvido el caso en el que descubrí tu amante y que no solo fue una vez, sino varias…

Mis lágrimas empezaron a florecer, pero no me callaría, tantos años lo hice, era hora de hablar, de expresarme.

-Cuando te reclamaba te hacías la víctima, cuando te contaba algo te enojabas y me callabas, luego, después de días, siempre venías y me decías "lo siento, Mione, no sé qué fue lo que me paso", pero nunca lo hiciste de verdad, cuanto descubrí lo de tu amante lo negaste al principio, y luego te atreviste a hacerte el tonto…basta de tus mentiras, basta de esperar que creas que te arrepientes de todo, porque no es cierto…-Me calle al mirarlo, estaba pálido como el papel, pero agarraba la silla como si me la fuera a aventar.

-Yo…está bien, admito que no siento haber tenido cuatro amantes durante los dos años de nuestro matrimonio, al principio tenía miedo que me descubrieras pero al final me confié. Y me terminaste descubriendo, pero bebe, nunca pensé tener algo mas con ellas porque yo siempre te e amado a ti, jamás he pensado en ellas como futuras esposas, sino, solo buenas en lo que hacen. Tu siempre has sido la mujer de mis sueños, la razón de mi existir, sin ti no soy Ron Weasley _de_ Granger, ni tú eres sin mí Hermione Jane Granger _De _Weasley, por favor, regresa con migo, regresa a donde perteneces, con migo, con tu _esposo_, no con un amigo cualquiera…

-Harry no es un amigo cualquiera.-Dije defendiéndolo, pues eso era lo único que me importara, no sus cursilerías de somos uno mismo y el bla, bla, bla.

-Pues si lo es, y como te dije, regresaras con migo.-Dijo completamente confiado.

-O-B-L-I-G-A-M-E.-Dije retándolo.

-Regresaras a mí, llorando y desesperada por que te admita de nuevo en mi vida.-Siempre seguro ese idiota.

Después de que dijera eso, mi instinto me decía, dale una cachetada y ¡sácalo a patadas de tu habitación! Y eso quise hacer, solo que en el intento de levantarme, gemí de dolor y casi caigo, y Ron como un "noble caballero" nótese la ironía de mi pensamiento, me tocó mi hombro y me detuvo para no caer, y en ese mismo instante entró Harry Potter, con ropa de color, hay bendito sea Dios y Merlín que ya creía que perdí de la vista los colores.

-Ah, parece que ya se amigaron.-Comentó secamente y serio.

-Yo no…

-Si, Hermione regresara a mi casa, perdón, nuestra casa, así que ya no tienes nada que hacer acá. Gracias por todo.-Dijo Ron interrumpiéndome.-Gracias Harry, por decirme que hablara con ella.

Diciendo eso, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, logrando que me salieran unas lágrimas.

-Harry…no te vayas…por favor…-Comenté mientras rezaba, que se quedara a mi lado, con migo, siempre…

-Pero tu _esposo_ no me desea más acá.-Dijo entre enojado y seco.

-Pero yo si te deseo aquí, conmigo.-Suplique mientras ya lloraba a chorros.-Por favor…

Había olvidado completamente a Ron, no iba a regresar con él a la casa, al contrario, se la iba a pelear con el juez. Porque si, seguiría con el plan del divorcio.

-Pero tú te irás a vivir con tu esposo.-Me di cuenta que evitaba nombrar el nombre de Ron.

-No, no me iré, si quieres que me vaya de tu casa es otra cosa, pero no volveré con mi esposo.-Dije mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que mis lagrimas lo ablandaran y se quedara con migo, que viera en mis ojos mis sentimientos por él…

-Hermione…ya te dije que te vendrías con migo, te gustara o no.-Dijo Ron ya completamente enojado al ver que lo ignorábamos muy bien.

-Cállate, no te metas.-Dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy, aquí sobro.-Dijo Ron dándose vuelta y marchándose dando un sonoro portazo, dejándonos a los dos solos.

-Parece que aun lo quieres.-Dijo Harry secamente.

-Si…no…no lo sé Harry…-Dije completamente confundida, no sé lo que siente, ni por quien lo siento, se que lo que sentí por Ron, desapareció en estos últimos días y lo que siento por Harry es tan nuevo, que tengo miedo.-Porque no se que siento, pues…creo…creo que siento algo por alguien…

-Así que terminas con uno y te vas con otro.-Dijo Harry completamente fuera de control.-¡Perfecto! Sabes que, si es así como quieres a alguien, mejor verte con esa persona por la cual sientes _algo_.

-Harry…no es lo que tú crees….

-Sí, es muy bien lo que yo creo.-Dijo yéndose

En ese momento llore a mares, no sé porque no le dije que a quien empezaba a querer era a él, ni para que lo niego, yo empecé a sentir algo por él cuando lo conocí, pero instantáneamente supe que no era para él, él siempre buscaba algo diferente a lo que era yo en ese momento.

Las quería lindas y delgadas, en buena forma y con buen cuerpo. Que tuvieran la inteligencia de una mosca y su lema fuera la moda. Que vivieran solo de él, y hablaran a sus espaldas. Que les gustara el Quidditch y toda esa porquería, que tuvieran el pelo lacio y largo.

Y yo, simplemente, no era eso. Era de tamaño normal, con una mata de pelo esponjada siempre, con dientes de castor, y no muy bonita. O eso era lo que siempre me decían.

¿Pero qué diría Harry si le contara mis dudas?, lo mismo de siempre, _Hermione, yo te quiero, pero solo como una amiga, lo siento_. Y en ese momento, ¡Adiós amistad! ¡Adiós nuevo corazón! ¡Adiós Harry!

Y con eses pensamientos, volví a llorar a mares, no pude parar, ¿ya para qué? Nunca tendré a Harry con migo, solo…solo lo perdería…¡Pero ya lo estaba perdiendo! No, no debía perder a mi amor, a mi amigo, a mi Harry.

Debo luchar, ¿Pero cómo luchar?, hay Merlín, ¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué decir?

En ese momento, entro Harry a la habitación.

-Perdona Hermione, yo…yo no sé que me paso.-Dijo pasándose su mano por su desordenado y hermoso pelo.

-Harry…yo…yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen comentarios, si les gusta como escribo diganmelo, si tienen sujerencias diganlas, sin temor, si me quieren criticar guardenselo XD haaha bueno, si son criticas buenas, diganlas. que eso es todo.

PD:

Si resivo de 9 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de7 a 8 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 4 a 6 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 3 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.

PD2: Si resivo mas de 100 RRs (no en este cap XD! pero si en el ficc) les hare un capitulo especial :P o les hago una nueva historia Hermione/Harry. Durante su estancia en la escuela. ¿Les gusta la idea? Bueno, espero que si less guste haha :)

PD3: Su hermosa y buena escritora (hahahahhaah XD que risa con lo que pongo!), ya va a cumplir el domingo, por lo tanto subo hoy para poder tener el sabado (festejarlo kn amigos) y el domingo(cn mi familia). :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos y chicas, perdonenme, enserio, se me fue la onda y la inspiración, no fue adrede, lo juro!!, asique no me maten, este capitulo es de lo mas cortito que eh escrito en mucho tiempo, pero fue porque no quería ser ahorcada por ustedes, enserio. hahaha, bueno, mil gracias a...

, 'Karliitta', h/hr(ahahahaha, acá esta el nuevo cap :]), renita(que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, esérp qe sea igual con este.), Pupy, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Alba (haha qe bueno que te gusto el ficc), The darkness Princess, alastor82, noelhia, , Gabby AM (Siempre me pone alegra tus RRss gaby, hahaha, y gracias por felicitarme.) Mitsuky Humura, Alejandra (gracias por tu consejo :P), Peke-Weasley, Bettisg, AtRaM Potter, romyCrazy, zuoteyu, HermionePotter90(Bienvenida al Ficc!!), Safi (haha gracias :) y espero que disfrutes este cap)

Fueron 20 personas las que me firmaron el cap anterior, y estoy triste porque ya no son tantos :(, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Capitulo 6. Ideando un plan para enamorarlo.**_

-Harry…yo…yo…yo también lo siento, no se que me paso por la cabeza.-Dije de nuevo, ocultado mis sentimientos, tal vez, luego le pueda confesar la verdad, pero por ahora no.

-No te preocupes Hermione…-Dijo Harry mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.-¿Entonces…seguirás viviendo conmigo?

-Si tu quieres y aun me aceptas.-Dije esperando un sí de su parte.

-Pues…supongo que está bien por ahora…-Dijo Harry pensándoselo.

Una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza tan pronto dijo Harry aquello, ¿Cuándo saldría de acá? Porque no es que sea quejumbrosa, pero no me agrada en lo más mínimo estar aun presa en el hospital.

Supongo que Harry me conoce lo bastante bien, pues al parecer entendió mi pregunta y me contesto que hoy me darían de alta si me observaban que estaba completamente bien.

-Pero si estoy tan fuerte como un toro.-Dije haciendo reír a Harry.

-No lo dudo, si cuando golpeaste a Malfoy y a Ron lo demostraste. Eres un hueso duro de roer, Hermione.-Me dijo entre risas, haciéndome recordar el puñetazo que le metí a Draco.

-¿Draco vino a verme?-Pregunté curiosamente.

-¿Malfoy?...Ah, sí, ese hurón saltarín, si vino con esa Wood.-Dijo Harry medio enojado y medio celoso.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?-Pregunté de nuevo.

-A tomar un café, regresaran luego.-Dijo Harry evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Puedes ir a buscarlos?-Pregunté de nuevo mirándolo con mi mejor carita de perro degollado.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Harry.-Dije interrumpiéndolo para luego mandarle la mirada más tierna y necesitada.-Necesito hablar con ellos.

-Bueno…ahora regreso.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

Era un buen momento para ponerme a pensar sobre mis sentimientos, y sobre el próximo plan_ enamorando al tonto de Potter_, bueno, ese no creo que sea el nombre es demasiado frívolo y feo. Deberé idear otro nombre… bueno, eso lo discutiré con Draco y Amanda.

Me quede tan metida en mis locos pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando entro Draco, Amanda y Harry, aunque este último enojado.

-Hermione, querida, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Amanda lanzándose a mi cama, con su hermosa cara preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Dije mientras intentaba sentarme.

-No te muevas sangre sucia.-Dijo Draco con ese apodo cariñoso que había adoptado.-No creo que seas tan fuerte como cuando me diste el puñetazo.

En ese momento, Amanda le golpeo el hombro a Draco haciéndome reír al igual que al grumpy que permanecía a mi lado.

-Pero yo si estoy lo bastante fuerte como para golpearte en defensa de Hermione.-Dijo Amanda defendiéndome, enserio, si no fuera mujer, iría por ella. Aunque para mi, solo hay una persona especial.

-Harry, Draco…Necesito hablar con Amanda a solas…-Dije fingiendo una pequeña recaída.-Por favor…

-Amanda, cuídala.-Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, para luego ir con migo y besarme en la frente.

-Cuídate, estaré fuera, detrás de la puerta por si te pasa algo.-Dijo Harry mirando a Draco con un poco de odio y otro poco de desconfianza.

Cuando salieron, mire a Amanda sutilmente para que entendiera si podía revisar. Ella entendiendo mi mirada salió y observo que Harry ni Draco estuvieran ahí.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Preguntó al final Ammy.

-Ammy, necesito tu ayuda y la de Draco.-Dije mientras me volvía a sentar.

-Si claro, Herms, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Dijo hablando por ella y Draco.

-Me gusta Harry, y no sé si puedo conquistarlo, así que quiero que me ayuden a idear un plan para enamorarlo.-Dije rápidamente.

-De acuerdo Hermione, cuentas con nosotros.-Dijo Ammy.

-Bueno, primero hay que ver cómo hacerlo, ¿No?-Dije pensando.

-Creo que un buen plan sería…

-Hermione, ya te van a dar de alta arréglate.-Dijo Harry sin molestarse en tocar la puerta e interrumpiéndonos.

-Sera mejor que acabemos nuestras cosas más tarde Hermy.-Dijo Amanda, mientras agarraba su bolso.-Hasta luego, Potter, adiós Hermione, cuídate mucho. Y cuídala Potter, sino la familia Malfoy iremos por ti.

Diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa se marcho, dejando a Harry hirviendo de la furia y a mi, con una gran carcajada en la garganta.

-¡Ves porque odio a los Malfoy! ¡Me tratan mal y me amenaza una mujer!-Dijo haciendo un berrinche completamente infantil.

-Cállate y salte.-Dije mientras me reía de él en su cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí del hospital con Harry ayudándome a caminar. Cuando me agarro mi mano por primera vez, sentí mariposas en mi estomago, no como las que llegue a sentir con Ron, pero si eran especiales. Mucho más especiales.

Al entrar al automóvil Harry, como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta. Entre gustosa en su auto deportivo, se que a él no le gusta llamar la atención, pero es un hombre, y para ellos éstos son lo principal.

Y además, debo de aceptar que estoy enamorado de ese auto deportivo, dios, es hermoso y el arranque lo dice todo.

Harry arranco y nos mantuvimos callados en todo el camino.

Y bien, desde hoy, empezaría a planear la manera de enamorar a Harry.

Aunque luego llamaré a Amanda y Draco, junto con Luna y Theodore, y Susan Bones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen comentarios, si les gusta como escribo diganmelo, si tienen sujerencias diganlas, sin temor, si me quieren criticar guardenselo XD haaha bueno, si son criticas buenas, diganlas. que eso es todo.

PD:

Subire lo que pido en cuestion a RRs, Y no se cuando lograre volver a subir, perdon si me tardo, intentare seguir mis propias reglas que puse, pues ustedes cumplen siempre lo que les ponga.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.

PD2: Si resivo mas de 100 RRs (no en este cap XD! pero si en el ficc) les hare un capitulo especial :P o les hago una nueva historia Hermione/Harry. Durante su estancia en la escuela. ¿Les gusta la idea? Bueno, espero que si less guste haha :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos, ya regrese!, haha estoy acá para darle las gracias a los 20 RRs que recibí, esperaba un poco más, pues muy a duras penas pudieron :S.

Espero que el prox. Capitulo me den mas RRs! :] y así me pondré muy feliz, espero que pasen feliz navidad y año nuevo, subiré hasta enero, supongo. Muchas gracias a…

Alastor82, Mitshuky Himura, , James Evans, Ise Potter, Choconinia, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Vampirinhosd Fans XD, Gabby AM (Te lo juro Gaby, siempre disfruto tus RRs, hahaha, espero que estés bien, :]), AtRaM Potter(hahaha pues acá se responde tu pregunta XD), HermionePotter90, Satorichiva, Peke-Weasley, Bettisg, RomyCrazy, Nini Snape (hahaha, que bueno que te gusto el ficc, espero que te guste este cap, haha y siendo sinceros a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Ginny, y Hermione para mi siempre a sido una peleadora.), Karo (Gracias por el RR, acá esta la continuación), , Are886.

Acá solo hay 19 RRs, y fue porque una persona me escribió dos veces (hasta ahorita me di cuenta .) y denle las gracias a Ella.

bueno ya despues de tanto comercial, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

PD: Fueron 9 hojas en Word, así que no se atrevan a quejarse.

_**Solo contigo.**_

**Capitulo 7.- Hablando con Luna y Theodore y conociendo a alguien **_**muy**_** especial.**

Salí silenciosamente del departamento, eran las siete de la mañana y Harry aun dormía, se suponía que me tenía que quedar en el departamento por una semana completa, pero necesitaba respirar.

Amo a Harry, lo juro por Merlín, pero no soporto que me trate como invalida, porque no lo soy. Me a estado prestando muchas atenciones, no es que no me guste o sea malagradecida, no me malentiendan, pero soy una mujer independiente.

Para no serle a Harry malagradecida, antes de irme, le prepare el desayuno, como dicen algunos, para conquistar a un hombre, llévale comida. O algo así. (N/A: Este refrán, que no me acuerdo bien como es, me lo refresco Mitsuki Himura, gracias chica.).

Hoy me vería con Luna y su nuevo y Flamante esposo (el anterior murió, que descanse en paz) Theodore Nott, un buen amigo mío.

Salí por la puerta y me dispuse a irme. Hoy iniciaría el plan.

Camine segura por la calle, hoy me veía bien. No parecía que había estado en el hospital y eso era una ganga(N/A: Padre, bueno, increíble). Traía un conjunto de jeans y camisa blanca.

Llegue al café unos minutos antes, la puntualidad siempre es de buen ver, pensé mientras ordenaba un café, necesitaba mantenerme despierta. Cuando me trajeron el café, vi que el mozo me miraba coquetamente, yo sonreí, más por educación que por coqueta, y decidí que era hora de retocarme el poco maquillaje que traía y domar mi indomable cabello.

-Hermione.-Escuche decir a alguien detrás de mí, voltee a ver quién era.

¡Y miren que era Luna! No pude verla bien, pues salto y estire mis brazos por reflejo, ella cayo entre ellos y arriba de mi, tirándome al suelo solido, frío y muy, muy doloroso y acabé golpeándome mis pompis ¡Auch! Eso me dolió, pensé mientras hacía una mueca y miraba mas de cerca a Luna,.

Le sentaba bien estar casada, se veía viva, alegre, incluso infantil.

-Oh, Hermione, que alegría verte de nuevo.-Dijo riéndose aun arriba de mi, yo no pude evitarlo y también sonreí, ¡Hasta me reí!, hasta que una ola de dolor me llego de nuevo.

-Luna, querida, creo que Hermione se lastimo al tirarla.-Dijo Theodore mientras nos tendía la mano a las dos.

-¡Luna, Theodore!-Dije completamente emocionada, mientras los abrazaba a ambos.-Los extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel?

-Bien, aunque Lorcan y Lysander estuvieron como locos correteándose, ¿Pero, qué podían hacer? Son solo niños.-Dijo Theodore encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un golpe de Luna en el hombro.

-Calla, él los ama, consiente y los adora, como no te imaginas Hermione, de paso, te digo, fue él el que quiso llevarlos a la luna de miel.-Dijo Luna riéndose, mientras tomábamos asiento en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te va con tu matrimonio con Weasley?-Preguntó Theodore completamente serio, ya lo sabía, pensé en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-Pregunté, mirando como Luna lucía confundida para luego poner una cara de espanto y completamente blanca.

-Qué él rompió contigo.

-Pues, la historia no fue exactamente así.-Dije sería, mientras les comentaba exactamente que había pasado entre Ron y yo.-En fin, estoy en pleno acto de divorcio, hablare con mi abogado en la tarde, y quiero que Harry sea mi novio.

-Ah, oh.-Fue lo único que dijeron mis amigos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-Pregunto Theodore.

-Fácil, con su ayuda.-Dije con una sonrisa mientras proseguía a contarles que hacer.-La cosa es simple, lo único que necesito de ustedes es que le comenten cosas a Harry de mi, por ejemplo que me quieren, que qué idiota de Ron al lastimarme, o cosas por el estilo, pero que le hablen bien de mi, también haré que algunos amigos le digan que andan por mi o que les intereso….

-Suena simple…-Dijo Luna completamente seria.-Pero me imagino que tendrás algunas dificultades, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pues es medio celoso y yo no puedo darle muchas alas a los hombres que se "interesen" en mi, pues eso lo pondría de muy mal humor.-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ah, Hermione, ¿Por qué no nada más le dices a Harry lo que sientes en vez de complicarlo tanto?-Preguntó Theodore.

-Pues…-¿Cómo explicarle el por qué no?-No sé si él gusta de mi, si me rechaza cambiara la amistad y todo será diferente, al contrario, si lo enamoro sabré que si me quiere…

-Oh, Hermione, pero Harry si te quiere.-Dijo Luna mirándome con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Si, me quiere, pero como hermana o mejor amiga, no como algo mas.-Dije tristemente.

-No te preocupes, Herm, veras como si te ayudamos, ¿Verdad Theodore?.-Dijo Luna sonriéndome mientras agarraba la mano de su esposo.

-De acuerdo, pero miren mi cara, no es de contento, no me gustan los rodeos.-Dijo mi amigo poniendo cara de enojado y logrando que me riera al igual que Luna.

Platicamos una hora más, todo fue entretenido, Theodore y Luna eran una pareja hermosa, se mostraban el amor que sentían, se lo mostraban a todo el mundo, siempre he querido un amor así, pensé con envidia mientras sonreía.

Paso otra hora más, y el tema de conversación aun no se acababa, al contrario iba mejor que nunca, me reía, contábamos chistes, contábamos historias de nuestra infancia. En este momento, estoy atacada de la risa por un chiste que contó Luna, las caras, todo como lo contaba me daban risa.

Pero mi risa se desvaneció cuando vi que la cara de Luna y Theodore cambiaban radicalmente, la de Luna se volvía un poco más precavida y la de Theodore se volvía una máscara sin emociones.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté, hasta que sentí como mi taza de café empezaba a temblar, Merlín…eso se debía a una sola persona, y cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, contuve el grito.

Sé que mi cara debía ser demasiado cómica, pero en ese momento estaba muerta del miedo, la taza me salpico un poco del café, manchando mi blusa, trague saliva ruidosamente y sentí como la mano se tensaba en mi hombro.

Todos estábamos completamente callados, y vi como las tazas dejaban de moverse y salpicar, Harry se había tranquilizado, pensé, mientras respiraba ya con ritmo tranquilo, pensé por un momento que mi corazón se saldría de su lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó tenso y con la respiración irregular.

-Yo…Yo estaba aquí…-Dije con cuidado mientras señalaba a Luna y Theodore que asistieron rápidamente.

-Harry, hace mucho tiempo.-Dijo Luna mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba.

Theodore se puso tenso y vigilante, aun sin quitar su máscara, y yo mire a Harry sonriendo falsamente, esperando a que se calmara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?, te hubiera acompañado.-Dijo resentido de que no le hubiera invitado.

-Porque…

-Porque Luna y yo queríamos hablar con ella a solas y luego con los demás juntos.-Dijo Theo salvándome por los pelos.

-¿Qué querían decirle?-Preguntó Harry completamente enojado mirando a feamente al esposo de mi amigo.

-Luna y yo vamos a tener un hijo o hija, y queremos que Hermione sea la madrina, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso o nos darás tu permiso para que ella lo sea?-Preguntó irónicamente Theodore.

-Hermione, ¿Es cierto eso que dice, Nott?-Preguntó Harry mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Si Harry, es cierto.-Dije mintiendo descaradamente.-¿Acaso tiene Theo razón y necesito tu permiso para salir?-Pregunté olvidándome del temor y enojada de su sobreprotección.

-Sí, y más cuando estuviste en el hospital, ¡¿Acaso sabes qué miedo me dio cuando no te vi y vi solo el desayuno?!-Me gritó Harry, enfrente de todo el mundo. Y por lo bajo murmuro.-Que por cierto estaba rico…

Yo sonreí ante aquel elogio hasta que escuche a alguien

-¡¿Estuviste en el hospital?!-Preguntaron a la vez Theodore y Luna.

-Si...

-¡Eso lo omitiste!-Dijo Theodore completamente enojado conmigo.

-Bueno, no vi la necesidad de decirlo…-Dije intentando escaparme de la situación.

Un Harry era suficiente como para tener a otros dos iguales a él. Sonreí a duras penas, y les conté todo lo que paso, pero esta vez con Harry interrumpiéndome cada dos por tres cuando omitía alguna parte.

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-Dije acabando la historia, dando a entender que no quería que más preguntas y que estaba irritada, _muy_ irritada.

-Vámonos Hermione. Luna, Nott, cuídense.-Dijo Harry mientras me agarraba del brazo y me sacaba del café a rastras.

Harry agarro su varita y aparecimos en su apartamento, me senté enojada en el sillón, y empecé a ser berrinche y medio por cómo me traba Harry.

Se los juro y perjuro, yo amo a Harry, pero ¡me desespera!

-Hermione yo…lo siento, sé que no debí seguirte…-Decía Harry, pero después de que dijera que me siguió no pude más.

¿Seguirme? ¡¿Harry me había seguido?!, ya no aguanto más…

-Me voy, regreso en la noche.-Dije mientras agarraba mi abrigo y me marchaba.

Dios, Merlín y Morgana, éste es peor que Ron, pensé mientras caminaba por la calle. Me dirigí al parque que estaba cerca, donde estaban todos, y observe como los niños jugaban, se veían angelicales, siempre quise tener niños…pero Ron siempre estaba ocupado y decía que no teníamos tiempo para cuidarlos, y yo le decía siempre que dejaría mi trabajo con tal de cuidarlos, pero él nunca quiso.

La nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo, y las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Pensé en los años que estuve con Ron, en este momento solo tenía 22 años, aun era joven. Amaba a Ron y fueron 5 años con él, de los cuales 2 años para mi siempre fueron los mejores, para luego…que bajaran, fueron terribles.

Se supone que teniendo 22 tengo que divertirme, no sé porque me casé tan joven, tal vez por tonta, pero no lo sé. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que un joven se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola.-Dijo saludándome el extraño.

Era guapo, no lo podía negar, pelo negro y ojos azules eléctricos, con sonrisa grande y bonita, y facciones finas. Me di cuenta que era alto, atlético, delgado y fuerte, y que imponía con su paso seguro y elegante, era joven debía tener mi edad o un año más grande. Definitivamente éste era el tipo de hombres en los que tenía que fijarme. Pero aun no lo conocía.

-Ho…Hola.-Dije sonrojándome por alguna razón que desconocía.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan bonita por acá y llorando?-Preguntó el extraño mirándome tranquilamente con sus ojos electrizantes.

-Yo…yo…solo estoy recordando…-Dije sin decir todo lo que llevaba cargando en mi corazón.

-Pues lo que recuerdes a de ser demasiado triste, ¿no sería mejor sonreír? Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un café, ¿Te gustaría?-Preguntó intentando alegrarme.

Le sonreí con tristeza, ¿Qué me costaría aceptar la invitación de un extraño? Pensó una parte de mí, para que otra parte le regañara por pensar semejante tontería.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.-Comenté mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mi nombre, Sir Galante.-Dijo levantándose y haciéndome una vaina, logrando hacerme reír.

-¿Sir Galante?-Pregunté aun riéndome a lo lindo.

-Bueno, no exactamente, me llamo Nicholas Alexander Grant. Mucho gusto, señorita…

-Señora, joven Grant, señora.-Dije riéndome de lo lindo que él era, era divertido y lindo.-Soy mujer casada…

-Rayos, llegue tarde.-Dijo siguiendo cómico.

-5 años tarde.-Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y el aniño?-Preguntó observando mis manos.

-Estoy en proceso de divorcio. Iré a ver al abogado dentro de pocos minutos, para hacerlo oficial.-Dije.

-¿Quieres compañía de un galante sir, mi querida nueva conocida?-Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome estremecer.

Sonreí, ¿Qué mal podía hacerme que un extraño no tan extraño me acompañara?, ah, supongo que nada. Además, no me da mala espina y me hace reír, cosa que he necesitado últimamente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-Dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía al despacho de mi abogado caminando, no podía aparecerme.

Mi acompañante me hablo de su niñez, me comentó que cuando era pequeño siempre fue muy valioso, como decía su padre. No podía creer porque había aceptado que me acompañara, el abogado era mago, ah, tendría que despedirme cuando llegara al edificio.

-Luego, a los once años, estudié en una escuela privada eh…llamada Instituto eh…Durmstrang… que esta en Bulgaria-Dijo como pensando que evitar comentar.

-Sabes, he oído leyendas que cuentan sobre una escuela de Magia llamada Durmstrang.-Dije observando su reacción, como se ponía blanco al yo mencionar la magia.-Dicen que ahí solo hay gente que practica magia negra, la magia dedicada al asesinato.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Gritó enojado.-¡Nos enseñan magia oscura, pero no para matar a gente, sino como una manera de protección!

-¿Entonces eres…mago?-Pregunté haciendo temblar mi voz.

-Yo…yo…-lo vi tartamudear, sudar, pensar, e intentar escapar.

Después de eso grite tan fuerte como me fue posible, para luego callarme.

-¿Cumples deseos?-Pregunté mientras que por dentro me reía de él, viéndolo como nervioso, intentando salirse del apuro.

-Eh…claro, claro que cumplo deseos, déjame saco mi barita mágica.-Dijo mientras sacaba su barita, sabía que me iba a hechizar.

Y cuando lo intento, hice un perfecto hechizo para protegerme.

-¡Tú también eres bruja!-Gritó impresionado haciéndome carcajearme de nuevo.

-Sí, pero estudie en Hogwarts.-Dije sonriéndole. Mientras entraba al edificio.

Por suerte él era mago y podía acompañarme. Entre al despacho donde vi al señor Watson.

-Señora Granger.-Dijo mi abogado dándome la mano, y ofreciéndome asiento.-¿Quién es su acompañante?

-Es el señor Grant, un amigo de la infancia. Viene a ser mi sostén en este momento tan crítico de mi vida.-Dije completamente seria, indicándole a Nicholas que entrara y tomara asiento.

Después de eso, todo fue lento, el proceso era complejo y difícil, tenía que hacer que un juez nos divorciara y que aceptar mis demandas, le iba a pedir una pensión por diez mil euros, pues Ron ganaba treinta, y supongo que diez, no era nada, claro. Además, Ron iba a ver, que _yo_ salgo cara.

Cuando terminamos la reunión, salí cansada, inmediatamente quise ir a casa, pero me recordé que no tengo casa…vivo con Harry, pero esa ya no es mi casa…las peleas que tengo con él son suaves, y duermo muy cómoda con él en su cama…

-¿Te pasa algo, princesa?-Ese sobrenombre me saco de balance ¿Princesa?

-¿Me llamaste princesa?-Le pregunté a Nicholas.

-Pues sí, no sé cómo te llamas, señora Granger.-Dijo sonriéndome como si no importara nada.

-Pues ¿Por qué no me llamas Granger?-Rebatí era demasiado divertido estar con él.

-Porque ya no somos desconocidos, además, solo llamo por su apellido a la gente que me cae mal.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndome a mirar, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese.-Y tu, me caes bien.

Yo reí por cómo pensaba y hablaba era increíble pasar tiempo con él.

-Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger.-Dije sonriendo y rindiéndome a sus encantos naturales, ¿Qué puedo decir?

-¿Quién es él Hermione?-Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, haciéndome paralizarme.

Mi corazón latía desesperadamente en ese momento, creo que se me saldrá de un momento a otro, no sé qué pensar, estoy segura que me quede pálida, por unos momentos, me había olvidado de él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí termina el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Quién es Nicholas Alexander?

¿Qué hará Harry ahora?

Espero que no me maten por meter a otra persona, y este fue mas largo por haber llegado a los 100 RRs, :)!! Mil gracias chicos por apollarme tanto en este ficc.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos, primero que nada FELIIZ AÑO NUEVO!, espero que se la hayan pasado super bien y que vengan con muchas ganas de leer otro capitulo de Solo contigo :P

bueno sinceramente estoy super mega recontra etc etc, feliz de haber recivido 26 RRS!!! oseaaa WOUU!! haha :P que fresaa sono eso XP, pero bueno, acá bienen los agradecimientos y contestaciones...

Carmen Aide (Oyee, si la meresco se quedan sin ficc! asiq hahha noo la meresco, si va a haber mucho romantisismo entre ellos dos, nada mas que no en este ficc ni en este cap, hahaha no te creas, si va ahaber romantisismo :P chao besos), EdPotter, Noelhia, AtRaM Potter (Hahahaha Sir galante sera muy importante en este ficc :P) Pupy, Satorichiva, Karo (hahha yo ya e leido Ficcs que si piden RRs por eso saque la idea XD, que bueno que te gusto! bye besos), Ariadna (Gracias por tu RR, :)espero que te guste este cap ), AndReApOtTeR (haha gracias por copeerar con el fic haha, y ekiss haha bye besos), Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, , Peke-Weasley, Cintita Potter (Hahaha que bueno que te gusto el ficc, hahaha, y equis con lo d las babas todaass queremos un harry, bueno yo un Nicholas, pero con Harry si me gustaria.), pytufa1622, y Kyte (hey, gracias por el RR, aca ya esta el prox cap, ahaha espero que lo leas, bye besos :])

bueno ya despues de tanto comercial, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Solo contigo**_

**Capitulo 8.-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, y juego del amor por corazón roto…**

Por un gran momento me había olvidado del hombre de mi vida… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan…tan egoísta? Pensé al momento de voltearme a encararlo.

-¿Me volviste a seguir?-Pregunté al verle sus ojos verdes.

-yo…yo…¡NO! Solo vine a hacerte de soporte, pero al parecer encontraste a otro…-Murmuró destilando odio, cosa que me sorprendió, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?-Además aun no contestas mi pregunta…

-Él es…

-Soy Nicholas Alexander Grant.-Dijo interrumpiéndome el desgraciado, y sonriendo como si Harry no fuera nadie importante, yo solo sonreí y asentí, aguantándome las ganas de agarrar a alguien del pescuezo y retorcérselo, aunque aun no sabía a quien, si a Nicholas el extraño Grant o Harry el metiche seguidor, pero hombre que amo Potter.

-Le pregunté a ella, no a ti.-Dijo fríamente Harry, barriéndole con la mirada, para luego dirigirla hacia mí.

-Pues él ya te contestó.-Dije tranquilamente, esperando que mi cara mostrara lo que mi voz decía y no mostrara mi miedo y nerviosismo.

-Nos vamos a casa, Hermione.-Dijo ignorando completamente a Nick, pero ahh…suspire, que lindo suena el vamos a casa, _tan_ lindo…

-¿Quieres ir con él?, ¿No preferirías ir a tomar un café que te había prometido anteriormente?-Me preguntó Nicholas haciéndome una hermosa carita de perro triste

-Harry…yo te había dicho que nos veíamos en el apartamento, te avise que llegaría en la noche…y me seguiste.-Dije viendo como él se sonrojaba y bajaba su cabeza, dándome a entender que estaba en lo cierto.-Pero… ¿No gustas venir con nosotros? Sé que te divertirás, Nick es genial.

-No gracias…no quiero hacer de mal tercio.-Dijo Harry desapareciendo sin despedirse, mire triste la escena, ¿Cómo era posible que se enojara?

¿Qué confianza me tenía cómo para seguirme a todos lados? Ninguna al parecer, yo quiero a Harry, desde los 11 años, y me resigne a que no tendría algo más con él que la amistad. Y ahora que tengo una oportunidad con él, no tiene ni la más mínima confianza en mí. Eso es triste… ¿Pero qué fue lo que hice mal?

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó una voz atrás de mi, haciéndome voltear inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?-Eso, fue lo único que me salió de mi boca.

-Vamos a tomar un café, ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Nicholas mirándome a los ojos, con sus hermosos ojitos azul electico. Aunque si los miraba bien, eran azul color medio y con un color negro hechizante…

¿Qué me había dicho? Hay dios, que despistada me e vuelto, pensé negando con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres ir?-Preguntó de nuevo Nick sacándome de mi revuelta cabeza.-Si no quieres no te obligo, solo…es que realmente creí que querías venir,…pero al parecer solo fue para darle celos a ése tal Harry…

-Nick, si quiero ir, y no, no es para darle celos a Harry Potter, sino…

-¿Harry Potter, acaso dijiste?-Preguntó temeroso e interrumpiéndome el desgraciado.

-Si…

-¿Él que vive y trabaja como fontanero?-Preguntó sonriendo, burlándose del grandioso Harry Potter, salvador del mundo.

-Harry no es un fontanero.-Proteste, como siempre, saliendo a su defensa.-Es un magnifico auror y buen amigo, él salvo el mundo mágico con solo 17 años de edad, arriesgo su vida en numeradas ocasiones…

-Lo se, lo sé.-Dijo interrumpiéndome, deberás que me desespera que me hagan eso, no me gusta quedarme a medias, además, ya estaba demasiado inspirada con mi defensa por Harry.

-¿Entonces, para qué preguntas?-Pregunté mirándolo, mientras caminábamos hacia el café.

-Porque quería saber cuánto lo quieres, y por lo visto tú no lo quieres…

-Si lo quiero.-Grité esta vez interrumpiéndole, para luego taparme la boca como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-No, no lo quieres, tu le amas.-Me dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome.

¿Cómo era posible, que en menos de 2 horas, este desconocido no tan conocido me conociera mejor que mi mejor amigo (al que amo mucho, mucho)?

No sabía la pregunta, lo mire y le sonreí, yo solo atine a caminar mientras él me seguía hablando de su vida, para que yo le conociera mejor, me contó que es medimago, que fue de los mejores en su escuela, y que también fue de los mejores bromistas de su colegio. Yo sonreía, era como ver a James Potter y Lily Evans en Nicholas, inteligente y bromista, responsable e irresponsable, todo a la misma vez.

Seguimos caminando hasta el café, yo pedí un capuchino con vainilla, y Nicholas un capuchino con chocolate. Seguimos platicando de trivialidades, hasta que anocheció. Me despedí de Nick, y seguí mi camino.

Vi que eran las ocho de la noche, llegue a la hora que le dije a Harry, pero por alguna razón tengo un poco de miedo a su reacción, se tomo tan mal mi nueva amistad con Nick… pero es que es un celoso.

Entre silenciosamente al departamento, mirando a los dos lados, hasta que sentí que _Chispa_ me gruñía.

-Tranquilo, pequeño…-Dije para intentar tranquilizarlo. Mientras me agachaba a toquetearlo, para que me reconociera.

De la nada, una luz se prendió, dejándome ciega momentáneamente. Miré que era lo que pasaba y vi a Harry, mirándome fijamente, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada de ¿Dónde se supone que andabas?, y recargado contra un marco de la puerta, en resumen, se veía completamente sexy, estaba solo con su pijama. ¡Merlín, Dios y quien sea, si no me lo como ahorita me muero!

Eso pensé, para después sonreír tiernamente y poner una mirada de esas que dicen, yo no hice nada.

-Y, ¿No contaras como te fue?-Preguntó irónicamente mirándome fijamente.

¿Alguna vez les he dicho cuanto me gustan los ojos de Harry?, tan verdes y bonitos, hasta con lentes se ve bien…

¡Contrólate Hermione! Me dije a mi misma, mientras quitaba la mirada de enamorada que acababa de poner.

-Bien, pero te extrañe.-Dije mirándole, pero cuando me di cuanta de lo que había dicho.-Digo, él se comporta como Ron cuando éramos chicos, es chistoso, divertido, solo que él si es inteligente. Con él y contigo hoy hubiéramos sido de nuevo como el trío dorado…

Harry se quedo callado mirándome.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunte como si nada.

-Salí con una amiga…creo que la conoces.-Dijo como si nada…-Y creo que saldré mañana de nuevo con ella…

En ese momento sentí como mi vida dejaba de valer, como mi corazón dejaba de latir, como me rompía por dentro…

En ese momento, me sentí de morir…

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí termina el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que no me maten por dejarlo donde lo deje Mil gracias chicos por apollarme tanto en este ficc.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...),

Marie Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! regrese haha, de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, no con muchos animos de escribir o publicar, pero les tengo una promesa (les sonrio fragilmente para luego decir) me robaron el celular, uno nuevo! y muy caro :S pero no me importo cuanto costo sino que me lo había regalado mi abue :( y eso fue lo que dolio (me quito las lagrimas y sonrio tiernamente) dare las gracias a los 26 rrs (creo) que recibí.:

Gabby AM(Hahaha gracias por el rr gabbym siempre es genial lerte :D), Erk92, HyH-Mel, Noelhia, NT de Lupin, Peke-Weasley, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Ise Potter(Es que no lo prefirio ella le pregunto si quería ir y el nego por cabezon! aahaha gracias por el RR Ise), Alastor82, Andri(Feliz año a ti tambien y gracias por el RR), Pupi (pliiiz no me mates TT_TT), Ludmy, AnDrEaPoTtEr(hahahaha ya subí el cap asi que nada de enojos eh! hahahaha y el punto es dejarte deseando mas de la historia), Mitsuki Himura, AtRaM Potter, Ryomahellsing, KarinaPI (Pues no tiene la culpa pero para los ojos de Harry si, es como que él penso que Hermione no quería estar con él y prefería a otro, mas en concreto un extraño para él. haha gracias por el RR y claro que tendran oportunidad :D), Lala-Malfoy(Hahaha por qué soy tan mala? no lo soy! o si? :P), (¡Acá va otra persona que me dice mala, si soooy taaaaaaan mala como decis no les dare continuación con este Ficc! muajajaja XD!), Carlie09 (Gracias por el RR),-Granger(haha que bueno que te gusta mi ficc hahaha), Kyte(haha ¿Contaste miss RRs? :P haha porque cuando lei el rr dijeee shet ya contaron hahaha y me reí mucho, que bueno que te gusto el cap), Eydren Snape(haha que bueno que te gusta musho musho el ficc, pero bueno ahha gracias por el RR.) Karo(otra que me dice mala! no manchen se pasan, me hacen sentir mal ahahaha si sooy tan mala no continuare el fic muajaja XD sok?) y Pytufa1622.

veamosss son...(a contar haha XD) creo que son 25 sip, son 25 (me puse a escribir a todos! haha) bueno chicos, espero que les guste el cap :P y me quieran tanto como para no matarme nii odiarme, ni decirme mala, ni decirmee chantagista, creía que eso ya lo habíamos dejado en claro ¬¬'.

bueno ya despues de tanto comercial, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Solo contigo**_

**Capitulo 9.-¡Libre al fin!… **

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente… ese refrán me llego de lleno a la cabeza.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Un no te atrevas? O tal vez ¿Un sobre mi cadáver? No somos nada…no creo tener motivos para enojarme con él… a no si lo tengo, ¡Es el amor de mi vida por dios! ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

Me sentía pequeña en ese momento, me sentía desfallecer, me sentí peor que cuando me pelee con Ron, o cuando me entere que estaba con otra a mis espaldas, me sentí mucho peor.

-¿Estas llorando, Hermione?-Pronuncio Harry.

Si él no me dice, juro que no me daría cuanta. Sentía caliente mis mejillas, pero no húmedas, tal vez, después de tanto llorar ya se me hizo costumbre, sonreí de lo triste, sonreí de lo irónico, y sonreí de lo feo que estaba la situación.

No le contesté a Harry, sino que me voltee y me fui rumbo a su habitación, me dirigí a las cobijas y almohadas, y le robe algunas. Hoy no dormiría con él, me sentía demasiado demacrada y cansada como para pasar tiempo con él, ¿No se les hace demasiado sentimiento de mi parte? Porque a mi si, pero qué puedo decir, es lo que dice mi jodido corazón.

Salí de la habitación y Harry me miro pidiendo una explicación, agarre mi barita la moví y con un hechizo no verbal distendí la cama-sillón de la sala, y con otro tendí mi nueva-e incómoda-cama.

-Buenas noches Harry.-Fue lo único que dije mientras me acostaba en la "cama", abrazaba una almohada y dormía rápidamente…

_-Corre , vamos, corre.-Dijo alguien burlonamente detrás de mí.-Si no quieres que te alcance…_

_-Déjame en paz.-Grito mientras le hago caso y corro, corro lo más rápido posible._

_-Podrás correr pero no esconderte, Herms.-Dijo de nuevo mientras reía, burlándose de mi intento patético de correr. _

_Quise voltear a ver donde estaba, pero resistí el impulso y seguí. ¿Habría lugar para esconderme? Todo es negro, y no veo donde pueda ser posible._

_Soy la única cosa que tiene colores, y unos llamativos. ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde? Pienso con desesperación, buscando un lugar, un escondite, una guarida en el que refugiarme._

_Corro, corro, como si mi vida dependiera de ello…no, esperen… ¡Joder, mi vida si depende de ello! ¡No quiero morir! Pienso con desesperación._

_La cosa que me persigue no tiene cara, no tiene rostro, no tiene cuerpo, no tiene nombre…_

_No veo ningún lugar donde esconderme, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me enfrento a la cosa, o sigo corriendo?_

_-Auxilio.-Grito en un deje de desesperación. Que alguien me escuche, ruego al cielo, que alguien me salve, dejo mi suplica, que no me maten, pienso._

_-¿Hermione?-Escucho._

_Volteo para todos lados, y no encuentro nada, ¿Acaso mi imaginación me tiende una trampa? ¿Acaso la cosa sabe mi punto débil? ¿O realmente es alguien en busca de ayudarme?_

_Quiero que sea lo último, pero yo no controlo el destino, solo ruego para no ser el peón al que sacrifiquen en su juego._

_-Ayuda.-Vuelvo a gritar con menos fuerzas, con menos esperanzas, con menos ilusiones. Me caigo sobre mis rodillas, en ese apantallante lugar negro._

_Golpeo el piso con mi puño y mis lagrimas recorren mi rostro. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie viene a salvarme? ¡Se supone que tengo amigos, familia, gente que me quiere y aprecia! ¿Acaso no les importo un poco como para que vengan y me ayuden a salir de acá?_

_Es demasiado oscuro…y tengo miedo, mucho miedo._

_Por primera vez no se qué hacer, no sé cómo salir de acá. Observo como algo se mueve a lo lejos…¡Es alguien! ¡Alguien viene ayudarme! ¡Mis suplicas han sido escuchadas! Pienso con alegría, con emoción. Me levanto y brinco, hago señales para que vea donde estoy._

_Se acerca, pero no es un alguien al que alcanzo a ver, sino es la cosa que me perseguía._

_Dejo de hacer movimientos, pero ya me vio. Huir, eso me cruza por la mente, y eso es lo que hago._

_¡No pienso morir sin luchar! ¡Pienso vivir! Aun que sea solo por mí. Corro de nuevo, no soy cobarde, soy inteligente, sé que si debo luchar, pero no lo hare ahora. _

_Corro, porque mi vida pende de eso, y mientras hago eso pienso, pienso en un plan, no dejare mi vida…_

_La valentía no es la ausencia del temor, sino el valor de enfrentarlo. Y eso pienso hacer…_

_No soy cobarde…soy valiente, pienso mientras corro._

_-Hermione, por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito…Abre los ojos y mírame otra vez con esos hermosos chocolates que tienes…mírame…solo como tú sabes hacerlo, por favor… quédate conmigo…por favor…-Dice alguien de la nada, mientras siento unas manos alrededor de mis brazos. Siento un abrazo._

_Pero no veo los brazos, siento el calor que emanan, pero no los encuentro. Busco como tocarlos, y solo corto el viento._

_¿Acaso me vuelvo paranoica? ¿Acaso la soledad causa esto?_

_No sé qué pensar, pues aun siento los brazos alrededor de mí, me siento cómoda y segura, pero no es suficiente… aun siento el frio que emana la cosa, aun siento el miedo de que me mate. _

_Algo llama mi atención, algo atrás de mí. Volteo la cabeza con temor y la cosa esta tras de mí. Intento correr, pero los brazos invisibles me detienen. Intento luchar, pero mi enemigo es invisible. ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que no puedes ver? ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que no puedes tocar? Es imposible._

_Intento moverme como gusano, intento escapar de mi cárcel de brazos, intento escapar para sobrevivir._

_La cosa empieza a rodearme, si mi entorno me daba escalofríos antes, esta nueva negrura alrededor de mi, me causa temor._

_De la nada veo los rostros de la gente que me a hecho daño para luego ver el cómo. Las lagrimas azotan mi cara sin piedad, mojándome. La imagen que observo me muestra que nadie me quiere, me enseña lo malo de mi vida._

_Tanto daño, tanta gente, tanto sufrimiento…¿Cómo pude soportar todo eso? Pienso mientras me agarro la cabeza, pero algo anda mal, la cosa empieza a mostrar imágenes que no son ciertas, imágenes que no han pasado nunca…imágenes que son mi futuro, pienso. _

_Miro intrigada lo que parece ser mi futuro no lejano, y las lagrimas me azotan peor, si antes no tenían compasión, ahora están peor…_

_Estoy como hipnotizada, levanto una mano y toco la imagen que aparece en este momento, una donde el amor de mi vida no esta solo…al tocar la imagen siento un tirón por la parte de atrás, veo como el mundo de la negrura se va esfumando de un tris…_

Sentí húmeda mi ropa y me levante de golpe ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué jodida razón mi ropa esta mojada? Pienso mientras me levanto y miro al responsable.

-¿Harry Potter, te importaría darme una explicación de porque me perturbas en la noche mojándome y despertándome?-Dije mirándole con una mirada matadora.

-Estabas gritando, pidiendo auxilio, intente despertarte, pero me lanzabas golpes y gritabas. Lloraste varias veces y me sentí impotente, sin poder hacer nada, no lograba despertarte…y tuve miedo, parecías sufrir como yo cuando tenia pesadillas con…bueno ya sabes.-Dijo apenado, mirando hacia abajo…

-No recuerdo el sueño…-Mentí.-Pero si viste que sufría y esta era la única forma de despertarme esta bien, no importa…

-¿Segura Hermione?-Dijo mirándome como un cachorrito triste. ¡Dios no puedo resistirme a esa mirada!

-Si Harry, ahora vete a dormir, me iré a cambiar de ropa.-Dije mientras tocaba que tan húmeda no estaba, si parecía que me acababa de meter a una piscina.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo…?-Preguntó Harry triste.

¿Qué hago? Olvido lo enojada y sentida que estaba con él, o me vuelvo a ese sofá húmedo…y con el miedo de que la cosa vuelve…

-Si…no quiero volver a soñar con la cosa…-Dije inconscientemente mientras me volvía a abrazar, por el escalofrío que acaba de sentir.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso si recuerdas tu sueño Hermione?-Dijo Harry entre cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos sombre su cintura.

-No Harry…Hay veces que una persona recuerda inconscientemente lo que le asusta, pero no todo… ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que significa lo que dije…solo sé que tengo miedo…-Dije mirándole a los ojos, no sé desde cuando me e vuelto tan buena mentirosa. Pero sé que no quiero preocuparle.

-Ah…bueno, no importa. Vamos a dormirnos ya.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de mi hombro y me abrazaba tiernamente.

No me hice del rogar y deje que sus brazos y cariño protectores me acunaran, para dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté como cada mañana, pero bañada en sudor, Harry no estaba alado de mí, eso me extraño. Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba relajarme. Me dolió pararme.

Entre a la bañera y deje el agua caliente salir. Me acosté en la tina y puse burbujas. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos contraídos y me quito el sudor adherido a mi cuerpo. Pasaron treinta minutos y el agua se enfriaba, y era hora de salir.

Me puse de pie y agarre una suave toalla, olía a Harry e inconscientemente sonreí. Me arregle rápidamente.

Hoy vería a Draco y a su esposa, a Luna y Theodore, a Susan Bones, a Pansy y Blaise Zabini (¡Si! Me llevo con ellos desde que me llevo con Draco), y por ultimo Hally Alvery y Jake Dumont.

Salí del baño y me dirigí al comedor, donde vi hermosamente la mesa adornada y con el desayuno ya servido. Vi una carta de Harry donde decía que salía de nuevo con esa amiguita suya…no volvió a decirme el nombre, pero si logro que mi hermoso día que acababa de comenzar se fuese a la mierda, a la mas fea y asquerosa mierda.

¡¿Por qué Harry me hacia eso?! Pensé mientras agarraba una tostada y le daba una buena mordida.

Instantáneamente escupí la tostada, era hora de que me fuera del departamento de Harry, pensé mientras me ponía un abrigo, agarraba mi bolsa y salía del departamento para buscar uno propio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Pansy mientras se tiraba arriba de mi, tirándome de paso, ¿Por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo?

-¡Hay voy yo!-Grito Hally brincando para caer de nuevo, arriba de mi, ¡¿Enserio que hice para merecer tanto golpe?!

-¡Hola Hermione!-Dijo Luna tirándose arriba de mi, Hally y Pansy. Y con una tierna sonrisa nos dijo.-Faltaba yo.

Diciendo eso todos nos reímos a carcajadas limpias, dios, es tan divertido tener a todos juntos.

Pasaron dos horas, entre platicas, planes, sonrisas cómplices, desacuerdos (por parte de Theodore, Draco, Jake y Pansy). Fue una mañana de lo mas divertida, hasta me hizo olvidarme de mis pesares.

-Y luego Luna le tiro a Hermione el plato de cereales en su cabeza.-Dijo Pansy riéndose a mi costa.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ese día, y cuando me di cuenta que tú tenias la culpa, le quite la ropa del baño, y cuando salió no pudo ponerse nada, y se puso a esperar por 3 horas y medias…

No pude terminar porque una lechuza apareció una lechuza con una carta proveniente de mi abogado. Las risas acabaron y las miradas estaban en mi. Abrí la carta y le agradecí al pobre animalito.

_Estimada señora ex Weasley nuevamente Granger, tengo la alegría de informarle que su esposo, ahora ex esposo acepto los términos que usted impuso, y además decidió agregarle otros 2500 euros, así logrando una cifra de doce mil quinientos euros al mes. Así logrando también la anulación por la iglesia haciendo que con esto usted se pueda volver a casar con cualquier otro hombre. Mis mejores deseos para usted nuevamente señora Granger. ATTE: Octavio Ruiz O. El mejor abogado del mundo mágico._

Sonreí tras terminar de leer la carta y mire a mis amigos a los ojos, ¡Era libre! Libre al fin…

Era hora de decirle a Harry.

Y nuevamente lo digo, Libre al fin, no saben cuanto me gusta saber eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí termina el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que no me maten por dejarlo donde lo deje Mil gracias chicos por apollarme tanto en este ficc.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana o antes.

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana o una semana y media.

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...enserio, lo digo enserio, sino mis otros fans (de este ficc y otros) asi que piensenlo dos veses mauajaja soy intocable ...creo O.o XD ),

Marie Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chicos, hola, perdón el retrazo, como le avise a algunos, se me hara muy dificil subir los capitulos, ¿Por qué? porque estare ocupadisima, :S, ¿Cómo? Facil, estare mas de 12 horas estudiando, 9 durmiendo y las demas con tareas y comiendo, bañandome y otras haciendo otras cosas S:, de tal manera que estare tan ocupada que me sera imposible subir tan seguido, como antes, cada tres dias, por favor no avandonen el ficc, no me avandonen, porque yo no avandonare el ficc, siento si en algun momento les contestoo mal o enojada o no see !, es por lo estresada qu estoy :S y se que no me debo desquitar con ustedes, sino amarlos (Cosa que ya hago! :PXD) Muchisimas gracias a los 17 RRs que recibí, esta vez no podre poner las respuestas y así, asi que MIIIL perdones, enserio!!! lamento todos estos inconvenientes, pliiiisss apoyenme, seguire subiendo a este ficc y a de un toque de magia cada vezz que pueda, lo primeto. :)

Gracias por su atencion mis grandes amigos! :)

bye besos

Despidiendose Marie M. M.!

bueno ya despues de tanto comercial, les pongo el trama, acá vamos!

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

**_Solo contigo_**

**Capitulo 10 ¿Qué puedo hacer y qué haces tú aquí?**

-¡Harry!-Grito cuando llego al departamento, me quito el bolso y el abrigo y veo a Harry en la mesa, cenando. Se veía como un niño pequeño y tierno.-Ya llegue…

-Hola, Hermione, ¿Dónde estuviste?-Preguntó levantando la vista y mirándome a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes…

-Con unos amigos.-Dije suavemente, sin quitar la tonta sonrisa de mi cara.-Adivina que…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Si te digo que adivines espero que mínimo intentes adivinar.-Digo con aire sabiondo…

-Pues no lo sé, Herms.-Dijo en un tono medio molesto, cosa que me sorprende.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-Pregunte, mientras le agarraba la mano y le conducía hacía el sofá.

-Es que…con la amiga que salí…bueno…

-Vamos Harry, sabes que siempre me has podido contar todo y no creo que ahora no puedas.-Dije sonriéndole, dándole esperanzas, que supiera que puede contar conmigo.

-Intento besarme…

-¡¿Acaso esa resbalosa intento propasarse contigo?!-Si esa cabrona resbalosa se le intento pasar yo misma le corto hasta lo que no, yo la mato, yo la mato, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a corromper a mi amigo?!

-Hermione, Hermione…-Escuche que decía Harry, deje de pensar en cómo matar a la desconocida resbalosa…¡Espera no sé quien es con quien anda saliendo Harry!

-¡¿Con quién andas saliendo?!...

-Bueno…yo…

-ya di el nombre de la…-Iba a soltar una maldición, pero vi la cara de Harry, me miraba como si fuera una loca de remate (Cosa que por supuesto no soy), pero tal vez, solo tal vez mi cara si fuera de una maniática loca celosa, en este momento.-De tu hermosa amiga que intento besarte…

-Pues es…Cho…

-¡No! Ella no puede ser.-Dije intentando guardar la calma, ella no puede ser…no esta en Inglaterra, es imposible…simplemente es imposible…¿Cierto?

-Regreso a acá, dijo que quiere estar cerca de quien ama…

Me quede callada en ese momento…

-Y al parecer yo soy el hombre a quien ama y por el que ella decidió venir…-Alce la vista, intentando observar sus ojos, intentando ver un deje de broma que estaba segura que no habría, esperando que todo fuera una fea y vaga mentira…

Pero sus ojos no me mentían, todo era real, su relación con Cho, todo…todo…

-¡Cállate!-Grite, mientras salía corriendo del departamento.

Las lagrimas azotaban mi cara de nuevo, el viento frio y cortante me daba de lleno, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería estar con Harry, solo quería vivir con él sin nadie que me lo impidiera. Pero al parecer, eso nunca sucederá.

Camino por la calle, ¿A dónde ir? ¿Con quién ir?

Por alguna extraña razón volví al parque, pero esta vez, siendo de noche no hay nadie, todo el lugar está oscuro. Ni un sola persona, ni un solo niño…ni una sola alma…

Todo esta callado, y quieto… mi respiración se regulariza, pero mis lagrimas no cesan. Me siento en una banca y me pongo a pensar…

_¿Por qué regreso Cho? ¿Por qué quiere salir con Harry? ¿Harry quiere salir realmente con ella? ¿Acaso ya no tengo esperanza?_ Esas y mil preguntas aparecidas aparecieron en mi cabeza de golpe, y llore, llore hasta quedarme sin lagrimas. Cuando las ultimas lagrimas se secaron, me levante y me fui a un columpio, como cuando era pequeña y me columpie.

(N/A: Acá viene un estilo de discusión no verbal entre ella misma, sus dos partes, el corazón y la razón contra la "cosa".)

_Todo tiene que salir bien, no tiene, va a salir bien Hermione, eres fuerte y lo sabes, solo que últimamente te comportas diferente. No dejas salir esa persona que tienes en tu interior, esa persona que sacaste cuando entraste a Hogwarts, esa persona que te ayuda a sobrevivir cuando la necesites, vuelve a ser la Hermione de antes, vuelve a sentirte viva. Es solo un poco tarde._

_Y también un poco malo ¿Cierto? No puedes dejar salir a la antigua Hermione, a la sabelotodo, a la mala, a la que nadie quería a la que todos herían, el blanco fácil de todos. ¿Acaso quieres volver a sufrir?_

_El miedo es normal, pero no fundamental, si eres fuerte y enfrentas a tus temores, nadie te lastimara, serás más fuerte y aprenderás de tus errores._

_O te desangraras en el intento y morirás patéticamente. Lo que suceda primero, claro._

_No, eso nunca pasaría, sabes que todo es por algo, que nada malo te pasaría, solo es un poco tarde pero aun así podrás resucitar, tal cual ave fénix. _

_Claro que pasaría, sabes que lo que viste en tu sueño no solo era eso, es una premonición de tu futuro, del cercano, donde Harry, tu Harry estará con esa resbaladiza, donde tu no cuentas, donde tu no existes…_

_Si existes Hermione, siempre has existido, siempre estas a su lado, él siempre te toma en cuenta nunca te a dejado atrás._

_Como cuando ignoro tus sentimientos y presentimientos, tus apelaciones y declaraciones, todo eso para luego casarse con Ginny, o cuando salió con la caza fortunas de Berry e intento casarse con ella, o cuando salió con esa hermosa pero tonta Sally, o que tal…_

-¡Basta!-Grito mientras tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y vuelvo a llorar con más fuerza, con más dolor, y mas cuando había pensado que las lagrimas se me habían acabado…

_Vamos Hermione, demuéstranos, a mi y al corazón, que eres una leona, una luchadora, una amazona, una ganadora, un mujer inteligente. Demuestra que la cosa esta equivocada, que Harry te quiere._

-¿Pero cómo hacerlo?...Él tiene a Cho y ella tiene muchas cosas y yo…no tengo nada…-Susurre con la mirada perdida.

_Exacto, ella tiene curvas, tu no, ella no es plana y tu si, ella es inteligente, y tu no tanto, ella tiene dinero y tu no tanto, ella es sangre limpia y tu una simple sangre sucia, sus rasgos son mas finos y hermosos que los tuyos que son torpes y feos, ella es fría y siempre lucha, no es una perdedora patética como tu, ¿O acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no eres una perdedora? _

-Te equivocas… Soy una luchadora…soy una ganadora…-Volví a susurrar.

-¿Acaso vuelves a tener una lucha interna?-Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, y más siendo esa voz en especial.-Me acuerdo que cuando estábamos en cuarto te oí hablar sola, y creía que estabas loca. Me acerque a escuchar lo que decías y dijiste "No dejare que sufra, sufriré yo, pero no él, si tiene que ser a mi costa, que lo sea, pero no dejare que sufra, será feliz cueste lo que cueste" Dijiste tan claro como el agua, que creía que era hacia mi ese comentario, iba a hablar, pero comentaste otra cosa "Ron es un idiota, siempre me toma como segundo plato de mesa, pero Harry no, Harry es diferente, ¡No dejare que un idiota me arruine la noche!" después de eso, supuse que estabas tan loca por leer tantos libros…

-Ron…

-Pero me equivoqué, mas tarde te volví a ver así, era como si estuvieras en un estado de trance, donde tu sub consciente y consciente pelearan a ver cual tiene la razón, en esos momentos me di cuenta que amabas a Harry, pero no quise creerlo, me hice el loco y el tonto, solo te quería para mi solo. Se que soy un envidioso, un torpe, pero no soy tonto. La noche en la que te declare mi amor, era porque te amaba, y te sigo amando, pero una persona me dijo "si la amas de verdad, déjala ir, si regresa es tuya y el amor correspondido, sino es que nunca lo fue…" yo no supe que pensar ni que decir, simplemente me fui y la deje ahí. Me quede pensando en todo lo que habíamos pensado, si te engañe, no fue porque no te amara, sino porque sabía que tu corazón no me pertenecía, fue por mi culpa, Hermione. Siempre supe que tu corazón estaba con Harry, que yo era para ti, como tu dijiste de mi "plato de segunda mesa", siempre intente que me vieras mas que a Harry, pero nunca lo logre, porque él y yo somos muy diferentes.

-Ron yo no…

-Calla Hermione, si estoy acá y acepte tus demandas y hasta las agrande es porque quiero hacerte bien, quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz. Porque te amo, Herms…te amo con todo mi corazón…todo lo que dije estando borracho y en el hospital fue a causa del enojo y los celos que me mataban…

-Yo si te llegue a amar Ron…-Dije con tranquilidad, aun mirando el vacio, porque si, yo llegue a amar a Ron, lo ame tanto como pude…

-Pero no tanto como quieres a Harry, siempre ocupe el segundo lugar en tu corazón y no lo niegues que sabes que es verdad, y no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para ayudarte a que ese cabezotas se de cuenta que te quiere.

-Eso es imposible Ron, él no me quiere.-Dije con lagrimas…nunca me a querido…triste ironía de la vida, yo amo a Harry, y no puedo hacer nada. No puedo decirle sin poner en riesgo todo lo que tengo con él.

-Él te ama Hermione.

-No Ron…él no me ama…esta saliendo.-las palabras se me atascan en mi garganta y la quieren desgarrar, ¿cómo decir el nombre de la resbalosa? Reuní las fuerzas necesarias.-Esta saliendo, Ron, esta saliendo con Cho…

Esta saliendo con otra…¿Cómo me podría querer si esta con otra?, supongo que es imposible. Me levante. Y mire a Ron. Pensaba que decir, es muy predecible, ese momento era como cuando estábamos juntos, en la escuela, en los primeros años de matrimonio. Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

-Ya te extrañaba Ron…

-Dile a Harry que lo amas, Mione…Si no te corresponde es el tonto mas grande que e visto, pero se que lo hará, o si no, lo golpeare.-Dijo mientras me golpeaba suavemente en mi hombro, dándome el valor necesario para confesar mi amor.

¡Haya voy Harry!, Pensé mientras abrazaba a Ron y le daba las gracias.

-.,-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_...-.-.-.

Y ahí termina el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que no me maten por dejarlo donde lo deje Mil gracias chicos por apollarme tanto en este ficc.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana y semana y media

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana y media. y dos

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 3 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...enserio, lo digo enserio, sino mis otros fans (de este ficc y otros) se vengaran, asi que piensenlo dos veses mauajaja soy intocable ...creo O.o XD ),

Marie Malfoy M.


	11. Chapter 11

Subo super mega rapido, ya sabe, gracias por los 200 rrs, espero que con ete cap lleguemos a los 220, y si es así les hago un cap super especial. claro, todo en menos de una semana, esto es un reto, estoy subiendo el miercoles 4 de febrero a las 11:22 am, no fui a mis clases hoy por tarea y aproveche para terminarles este cap y todo.

TrAma!!

Cuando Hermione se entera que su matrimonio es una mentira, que Ron la a estado engañando, su mundo se hunde en la desolación y en su desesperación, decide el divorcio. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra sin casa, ¿Con quién se irá a vivir? Obvio, con la persona que siempre la a apoyado. Harry. ¿Pero, Harry que opina de esta extraña situación?, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, él ya empieza apreciar a Hermione como algo más que una amiga.

Y....¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

_**Solo contigo.**_

Capitulo 11 – Harry… yo te amo…

Caminaba hacia mi destino, complicando ¿Cierto?, bueno no importa.

Estoy nerviosa, no sé cómo decirle a Harry lo que siento, ¿Un te amo bastara o querrá que le explique? ¡Hay dios! Que nervios, me duele la pansa de solo pensarlo, siento las comunes pero hermosas maripositas.

Me sentí húmeda de pronto, estaba segura que no estaba llorando… ¿O si? Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, y sentí caer una gota en mi mano, y supe que no lloraba, sino llovía. Mire el cielo y sonreí, la lluvia siempre me a fascinado, me alegra, no me entristece como a otros. Empecé a dar vueltas, como una loca.

Dando gracias a Merlín y Dios, por las oportunidades que me daban, todo parecía ir perfecto, ya no necesitaría el plan, ¡tal vez Harry ya estaba enamorado de mí y yo de cegatona no lo note!

Estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta cuando llegue. Respira profundo, Hermione, que hoy es el día pensé, salude al portero y subí al elevador,

Frente a la puerta note que mi corazón palpitaba y que no podía respirar. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y cerré los ojos, así iba a ser más fácil el trabajo, no lo vería y no me pondría más nerviosa.

Entre de golpe.

-¡Harry yo te amo desde primero! No puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo, mi mundo i universo, te amo Harry, te amo. Ron me apoya, él me dijo que te lo dijera…-Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Harry separándose lentamente de una joven mujer de hermosos rasgos exóticos…de Cho.

-Hermione…yo…

-Calla Harry…no debí ser tan imprudente…me tengo…me tengo… me tengo que ir…que pasen buenas…noches.

Salí a paso suave del departamento y para cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo, huyendo, me sentía humillada, herida, totalmente tonta. ¿Cómo se me ocurre declararme sin saber si él me quiere? Por tonta… debí haber previsto que esto pasaría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?, pensé mientras lloraba, ya no lloraba por tristeza solamente, sino por humillación, vi la cara de Harry sonrojada, estaba besándola, con sus sucias manos en su cintura, sus hermosos labios rojos por los de ellas. ¡Hasta vi el corriente lápiz labial de Cho!

Eso fue el colmo…

Ahora me pregunto, ¿A dónde iré? ¿Con quién?

En estos momentos, tal vez la soledad sea lo mejor… las lagrimas golpean mi cara aun, y se confunden con la lluvia, solo los recuerdo a ellos, besándose…que idiota fui. Sentí un dolor en mi corazón, y me di cuenta que deje un pedazo con Harry, uno muy grande.

Si tenía miedo de amar cuando termine con Ron, y me enamore de Harry…no creo…que vuelva a temer…¿cierto?

Por alguna extraña razón, la idea o el pensamiento de la idea de estar con otro no me es grata, no me lo puedo imaginar…

Por alguna razón, tampoco me siento devastada… siento como si supiera que lo que paso iba a pasar…¿Acaso Harry no es para mi?

Llegue al parque al que siempre iba, y me di cuenta que lo hago sin conciencia. Mire para ver si había alguien, pero la hermosa lluvia y la neblina que se creaba impedía la vista.

-¿El pelirrojo con el que hablaste hace una hora era tu ex esposo?

-Si…-Dije suavemente volteando a verlo, pero no estaba.

Bueno, suponía que un dia me volvería loca, pero no creí que ese día llegaría tan pronto. Suspire mientras tomaba con mis manos mi cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme.

Este era un día de esos de locos.

-Y…¿Qué te dijo?

Si que mi conciencia me quiere volver loca, no le basta con un corazón roto, _no_, quiere también que mi mente este malita. Pues sabes que, no le dejare.

-Sabes que, ¿ya cállate no? Ya tuve suficiente contigo. ¡Agh! No se que hago hablando sola con mi cabezota.

-Perona, pero no soy tu cabeza, aunque bien quisiera. Soy Nicholas.

Al escuchar eso voltee a todos lados en busca de una imagen, y nada. Si que mi cabeza esta loca. No me agrada esto.

-¿Dónde se supone que estas?-Rogué para que apareciera, y que no fuera mi mente la que me jugaba una horrible y pésima broma.

-…Detrás de ti…-Antes de haber dicho eso, yo ya había sentido sus manos en mis hombros, provocándome un sobresalto horrible.

-De acuerdo, ya te vi-Dije mientras lo observaba como toda una mujer, pero con lagrimas en los ojos, maquillaje corrido, mejillas sonrosadas, ropa desteñida, y creo que ya. Pero él se veía como un príncipe azul. Vestido con elegancia, su pelo negro desordenado (casi como Harry) y mojado, y sus ojos electrizantes vibraban y brillaban, era…simplemente hermoso…un ángel caído del cielo…

-¿Por qué llorabas de nuevo?-Preguntó ignorando deliberadamente mi mirada de hambrienta, y eso me ayudo a recomponerme.-Porque fui a decirle a Harry que lo amaba y estaba besándose con otra…

-Que idiota, que patán y que estúpido.-Dijo abrazándome. Que confiancitas se tiene.-No sabe lo que desaprovecha. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Solo quiero irme…

-Si te interesa tengo un apartamento un poco lejos de aquí en renta, te lo presto. Claro, si gustas.

-¿Esta a la venta o renta?

-Cualquiera de los dos.

-Te lo compro…-Era hora de separarme de Harry.

-Como gustes.-Simplemente pronuncio esas palabras y supe que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo.

Adiós Harry, adiós amor, adiós tristeza, adiós a la vieja pena, y hola nueva nuevo destino. Y con una sola lagrima, despido todo lo que tuve y aprecie.

Te quiero Harry…

Te quiero mucho…y…lo siento…

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.

Y ahí termina el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que no me maten por dejarlo donde lo deje Mil gracias chicos por apollarme tanto en este ficc.

Si resivo de 20 a + RRs, publico entre una semana y semana y media

Si resivo de15 a 19 RRs, publico en una semana y media. y dos

Si resivo de 10 a 14 RRs, publico en 2 semanas y medias.

Si resivo de 1 a 9 RRs, publico en 3 semanas y medias.

No es que sea mala, sino que quiero y esperare a que sigan leyendo la historia :)

una historia con rrs, hace a una autoooraa feliiz! (8)

Despidiendose con cariño (Y esperando cariño de su parte y no asesinato...enserio, lo digo enserio, sino mis otros fans (de este ficc y otros) se vengaran, asi que piensenlo dos veses mauajaja soy intocable ...creo O.o XD ),

Marie Malfoy M.  
PD: Yo intentaree si recibo los 20 rrs publicar antes. pero es cosa de que ustedes me ayuden. ok? bye besos


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry por tardarme, mucho en subir, no saben lo dificil que es para mi, muchas gracias a lifi0, Mitsuki Himura, Peke-Weasley, Nocturnal Depression, Leona (Perdon por tardarme S:), AtRaM Potter, Ryomahellsing, camii Granger, HyH-Mel, Alastor82, NymphiiCullenMalfoy, Triste (Hahaha, tenia que pasarme, sino ella no reaccionaria ni él!! cuidate :)!), Gabby AM (Hola espero que estes bien, hablamos luego :)!),pytufa1622, Ise Potter (Gracias por el RR, spero que estes bn! =]), katurra, karo (sorry por lo corto, pero ya regrese :]),AngerlYueGuang, Claudia (hoy subi, gracias por el RR), AndreaPotter96(Espero que estes muy bien :]), karen (hahaha si, continuare mi ficc), y ya :)

_**Solo contigo.**_

Capitulo 12.- Dime que es una pesadilla…una horrible.

Vivir mi vida con Harry es horrible. Solo llevo 2 horas desde que mágicamente aparecí mis cosas a mi nuevo apartamento.

Solo dos horas solas y extraño a Harry, se que pensaran, está loca, pero duele, y duele mucho.

Me siento sola, no soporto la idea de estar sin Harry… Nicholas fue muy amable de prestarme el lugar amueblado, solo necesitare comprar comida, una tele, un colchón, entre otras cosas para el hogar. Además de mucho, pero mucho helado de chocolate.

Fui al supermercado y encontré lo que necesitaba, de paso compre papel y tinta, para poderle escribir a Luna y Theodore, Draco y su esposa, y mis amigos de donde estaba viviendo pero que no le fuera a decir a Harry.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una semana después_

Entre al ministerio, no me miraban diferente, como si no supieran lo de Harry. Aunque supongo que si lo saben.

La semana pasada, había hecho lo que les había prometido a Ginny y Lavender, había cumplido mi amenaza.

Sé que sonara malo, y muy al Slythering, pero, tenía que esperar a que creyeran que solo hablaba. Y cuando vi a Salazar Petting, rompiendo con Ginny, y a Ron gritándole a Lavender, no me sentí tan bien como era de esperar.

-Señora Granger…

Sally, siempre arruinando mi hermoso día. Me voltee a verla y le sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa, Sally?-Como si no lo supiera.

-Le…Le dejaron algo adentro.-Me sorprendió que tartamudeara, pero si siempre a sido una impulsiva, supongo que era de esperar.

-Gracias, recuerda Sally, antes de dejar entrar a alguien, avísame, y te diré si estoy ocupada o no.

-Sí, señora.

Sonreí, siempre que la veía o me desesperaba y me convertía en una sargento, o, intentaba aguantarme las ganas de estrangularle e irme a Azkaban, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es buena en su trabajo.

Entre revisando los mensajes que me habían dejado, de los ocho recibidos cinco eran de Harry, dos de trabajo y uno de una amiga de Francia que vendría. Tire las de Harry sin ni siquiera prestarles atención o abrirlas, creo que ya e sufrido demasiado por él como para seguir dejándome manipular.

¿Cómo era manipulada? Por unos sentimientos traicioneros que me hicieron sufrir. Ahora, volvería a ser la misma Hermione Granger racional, nada de sentimientos de por medio.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tiras mis recados?-Preguntó una voz que conocía muy, muy bien.

Antes de hablar o decir algo, preferí intentar no llorar…creí que si lo ignoraba y despreciaba podría muy bien superar su beso con Cho…o lo que tenía con ella…pero parece que no…porque siento los ojos llorosos.

-Lárgate de aquí Potter, tengo trabajo que realizar.-Dije sin voltearme a verlo, mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio.- Sally, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas de este estilo, hazme el favor de hablarle al primer ministro.

-Hermione…

-Si señora Granger, y perdón señorita, perdón…Ahorita llamo al primer ministro.

-Gracias, Sally. Y…si vuelves a hacer algo por el estilo, date por despedida, no quiero una asistente que se meta en mi vida. Y de nuevo, gracias.

Colgué la comunicación, se que sonó feo y duro, pero no podía dejar que se pasara de lista.

-Hermione yo creo que fuiste muy dura con Sally…-Harry 1, Hermione 0.

Primer golpe, no debió decirlo.

-Ella es tu secretaría y yo la amenacé.-Harry 2, Hermione 0

Supongo que vamos por el tercer raund

-Y yo…yo quiero hablar contigo ahorita mismo, sin que te alejes o me des alguna mentira.-Harry 3, yo, 0.

Y Me enoje.

-Primero, SOY como quiero ser, si quiero ser dura o suave con Sally, es mi JODIDO problema, segundo, NO tienes ningún jodidio derecho de amenazar a mis secretarías, y tercero, YO no quiero hablar contigo, así que deja de perseguirme por una vez.-Dije encarándolo, mirando sus hermosos pero dolidos ojos verdes, de los cuales una vez ame, y seguiré amando.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?-Preguntó mirándome sin saber que decir.

Me rompí por dentro, mirarlo tan triste, dolido…aparte la vista, intentando no llorar, porque si lo hacía no quería que él me consolara.

-Solo, vete Harry, es lo único que quiero…

-¿Enserio?

-Harry…no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor. Solo vete, hablaremos luego.

Y se fue, simplemente se fue. No lucho por mí….no me dijo, te quiero, no dijo nada…simplemente se rindió…y al parecer, me dejo…

Juro que si hubiera sabido eso, no lo hubiera dicho, esperaba que luchara por mi que me dijera, "no Hermione, si estoy acá es para aclarar todo, para decirte…."

-¿Qué me ama?-Dije murmurando.-Obvio no, eres simplemente su amiga, la ratona de biblioteca.

Sonreí irónicamente, mientras las lagrimas salían por mis ojos, me sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Me moría por salir y decirle a Harry que regresara que me dijera lo que quería decirme.

Pero, mi autoestima me lo evitaba. Ya lo tenia demasiado bajo gracias a él y si fuera a rogarle, sería mucho peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche salí muy tarde, caminaba por las calles oscuras, solo iluminadas con la tenue luz de los focos.

El lugar parecía un desierto. Como sino viviera nadie ahí, cosa que me sorprendió, porque normalmente, Londres es un lugar lleno de vida.

Camine directamente al departamento de Harry, como si estuviera en un estado automático. Algo ahí me llamaba, pero…¿Qué?

Al subir al piso, abrir la puerta, entrar y dar cinco pasos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me detuve de golpe, mi estado de trance, había acabado.

¿Qué hago acá?

Las luces estaban apagadas, parecía de terror el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba chispa, el perro de Harry?, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo malo ocurría.

Harry siempre mantenía una luz prendida, y hoy, ni a eso llegaba.

Sentía el miedo en cada uno de mis poros, saliendo.

-¿Ha…Harry?-Llame, solo para saber si Harry estaba bien.

Nada, la nada me respondió. El silencio se comía todo ruido. Y la oscuridad toda marca.

-¡¿Harry?!-Por alguna razón, la desesperación se apodero de mí empecé a intentar prender las luces, y no podía, era como si un hubiera electricidad solo en ese apartamento. Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Abrí cajones, las puertas, todo a mi paso. Y no encontraba nada. Era como si Harry se hubiera ido. Se hubiera mudado.

Me fije bien, y me di cuenta que no había ningún mueble, más que los que estaban pegados al piso. Mi peor temor se había hecho realidad, el amor de mi vida, se había ido.

Caí de rodillas, con la cara pálida como el papel, recordando y pensando. Todo pasa por alguna razón, ¿Cierto?...

-No, Harry…

Ni siquiera salió bien mi voz, salía demasiado suave…demasiado triste.

Y llore…esa iba a ser la noche mas triste de mi vida.

Me abrace sola, intentando darme consuelo con mis frías manos. Intente recibir milagrosamente algunas fuerzas para ya no llorar más. Pero, no sucedió nada de eso.

Sentí húmeda mi pierna derecha, mi visión ya se había acomodado a la oscuridad.

Toque con la mano ese lugar, y lo sentí caliente y pegajoso.

Un olor metálico inundo de la nada mis fosas nasales.

_Sangre._

No…dios, Merlín, digan por favor que no es sangre, pensé mientras me paraba y sacaba la barita.

-_Lumus_.-Pronuncie para ver que era ese liquido caliente.

El _Lumus_ ilumino toda la estancia, cortándome el aliento. Sangre, toda llena de sangre… me sentí mareada, nunca había visto tanta.

Un pensamiento me llego de la nada. ¡Había ocurrido un robo mágico y muggle! Harry estaba en problemas.

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor contéstame! Harry…-Rogué al cielo, a los dioses, a Merlín, a todo ser increíble que Harry no estuviera acá, que fuera salsa de tomate en la pared, o por lo menos, que todo fuera un terrible sueño…una pesadilla

-Hermione…

Eso fue suficiente como para que me parar y saliera a buscarlo de nuevo, como si por arte de magia Harry apareció. Apareció de la nada. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

-Harry, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?-Dije al agacharme y sostener su cabeza. Llena de sangre y golpes.

-Hermione…¿Eres….tu?-Preguntó abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin gafas.

-Si, mi amor. Aquí estoy…

-Te amo…

Sentí un frío viento calar mis huesos, y con él, se fue el último aliento de mi amor.

Estaba muerto…muerto…nunca mas lo volvería a ver, ni hablar, ni abrazar.

Nunca probaría el sabor de sus labios, nunca probaría el pecado con él…nunca haría nada de eso…las lagrimas corrieron libres por mi cara, como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Te amo Harry…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-_Ring, Ring, Ring, Buenos días mi querido Londres, ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? Ya es hora de despertarse e ir a trabajar._

Desperté al escuchar eso, y me metí directamente a bañar. El cuerpo me dolía mil horrores. Y no sentía calor. Sino mucho frío.

¿Había sido un sueño todo eso? ¿O había sido real?

Corrí por el miedo y la adrenalina que sentía. Era hora de leer las cartas de Harry, pronuncie un _Accio_ y vinieron a mi.

Veamos… primera fecha.

_Hermione, no se que fue lo que viste, pero te ruego que no malinterpretes las cosas, yo…yo…olvídalo. Hablaremos en persona, con amor Harry._

Segunda carta..

_Hermione, se que estas enojada, y creo que no tienes derecho. Con cariño Harry_

Tercera carta…

_Hermione, ¿Por qué rayos te fuiste? Acaso sabes lo mucho que me haces falta?, te extraña un montón, Harry_

Sonreí inconscientemente al leer la carta, o mas que carta eran recados_._

_Hermione, Cho y yo terminamos, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, ire a verte mas tarde. Te quiere Harry_

_Hermione, Cho me dijo que me amabas, me conto lo que dijiste cuando llegaste, tendrás que perdonar mi incompetencia al no escucharte, estaba un poco…atolondrado…hablaremos luego, Harry._

_Hermione, ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Es por lo que me dijo Cho? No me ignores, por favor, necesitamos hablar. Harry_

Ya no pude leer mas cartas, me di cuenta que al principio, para despedirse escribía te quiero, o te extraño, ahora no…solo escribía Harry… me faltaba leer unas tres cartas mas…pero ya no quise.

De la nada, una imagen llego a mi cabeza, Harry muerto en mis brazos…lo que había pasado ayer, había sido un sueño o una realidad…

Sin pensármelo dos veces, marque al departamento de Harry.

-_¿Quién habla?_-Escuche que decía, era Harry, despertándose apenas. Con su normal humor.

-A las cinco de la tarde, en el hotel paraíso mágico.

Solo dije eso y colgué.

Era hora de enfrentar a Harry, y no tener mas miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

tan tan tan, que pasara?, espero que no me maten, haahah suerte y besoss

PD: BB es bebe, estas historias son mis bebes :)


	13. Chapter 13

Perdon por la tardansa y lo corto de este capitulo pero me sentí muy triste porque no recibí tantos rrs como antes...solo fueron 13 creo :(

pero bueno, como siempre les traje algo mas emocionante. espero que les guste.

Tengo pensado taaal vez hacerlo mas lagro pero no se sii sii, asi que ustedes deciden, depende de lo que eligan es lo que se hara, o puedo crearles otra nueva historia pero de jovenes o de grandes.

byee :)!

_**Solo contigo.**_

Capitulo 13.-Te amo

Paraíso mágico. Qué lugar más romántico y caro era. Entre en el vestíbulo principal, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Vestía un poco tosca, con una blusa azul cielo y falda blanca larga y a vuelo. Mientras los demás, con esmoquin y vestidos de diseñador. ¿Por qué e de haber elegido este lugar? ¿¡Por qué no nada más dije…"Nos vemos en mi apartamento" o "Nos vemos en el restaurándote de la esquina" o mejor, la tiendita!? Hay Merlín de mi vida, dios que me guías. Sálvame.

Me sentía nerviosa mientras el mozo me llevaba a mi mesa. Sintiéndome torpe, loca, rara y extraña…

No sé qué es lo que hago acá ¿Qué le diré a Harry?...o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué le dije que nos viéramos?

_Por miedo_

Miedo de perderlo, miedo de que mi sueño hubiera sido real, miedo de mi futuro con él…o el que no iba a tener…

Los nervios me ganaron y me puse a jugar con un pan, haciéndole migajas y luego lo limpiaba.

-Hermione…

Hay dios, hay dios. ¿Qué hago?… ¿y si lo ignoro? No... ya me vio la cara…¿Y si me hago pasar por otra persona?...no…me conoce muy bien como para creérselo.

-Hermione…se que eres tu….

_Joder_

-Voltéame a ver…-Me susurro con su boca casi pegada a mi cuello.

_Joder al doble_

-Hermione…

_Joder al triple._

-Hermione…voltea…por favor…

-_Joder al cuádruple_-pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Joder al cuádruple?-Pregunto poniéndose frente a mi.

_Joder de nuevo_

-¿Lo dije en voz alta acaso?-Pregunté rezando que dijera que era un error y no me había escuchado.

-Si…ya lo creo.

Estoy segura que si me hubieran puesto un espejo enfrente estaría como un tomate. Un tomate completamente maduro.

-_Joder_.-Dije esta vez maldiciendo mi torpes.

-¿Desde cuándo pronuncias tanto la palabra joder?

-Desde que se esa palabra.

-Ah…Al parecer no se unas cuantas cosas de ti…-Dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Ya lo creo…

-Como no sabía tú me querías…-No lo pregunto, lo afirmo.

Baje la cabeza y mire para otro lado, la vergüenza me ganaba.

-Exacto…

-¿Acaso por eso me ignorabas?-Preguntó, haciendo que mi buena idea (de momento) ahora me pareciera demasiado estúpida.

-Si...-Murmure, sin seguir viéndolo, estaba segura que si lo veía lloraría.

Dios…no todo es tan fácil como parece.

Sentí una mejilla húmeda, y supe que estaba llorando.

-No llores pequeña.-Me susurro mientras me levantaba la cara y me besaba la rebelde lagrima que se me había escapado. Y justo cuando una lagrima estaba posada en mis labios, él me beso. Un beso tierno y hermoso. Lleno de ternura y magia.

Sentí mi mundo girar, podría jurar que había corazones a nuestro alrededor. Pero una imagen me llego de golpe. Él con ella… Harry y Cho.

Bruscamente me regrese a la realidad, a la dura y fea realidad. Y me separe.

-_No lo vuelvas hacer_.-Dije aguantándome las ganas de ahorcarlo.

Solo me besaba por compasión, por nuestra amistad de años. No porque me amara. Eso me dolió. Que no me amara, que me tuviera compasión. ¡Pues que se joda con su estúpida compasión! Que yo no quiero eso de nadie.

¡Qué se joda nuestra estúpida amistad! Que no quiero algo que es por lastima.

-Hermione…yo…

-Tú nada. ¿¡Entiendes!?-Grite.-¡Tú nada de nada! Ya no quiero volver a verte, por eso te cite. No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me veas, y menos que…que…-Sentí las palabras atragantarse en mi garganta, no sabía que decía, pero lo decía.-que me beses…

-Hermione…espera…por favor.

-No Harry…ya no puedo esperar, me cansé de esperar, me canse de seguir amando a alguien que no me ama, me canse de verte con otras, me canse de perdonarte o pedirte perdón siempre que era tu culpa. Simplemente me canse, Harry. No soy de hierro, no soy de hielo, no soy invencible. Soy simplemente un humano. Alguien que siente, alguien que hiere y a la que hieren, que ama y espera ser amada. Simplemente me canse de todo Harry. Me canse de verte cada día sonreír, de ver como mis esperanzas se rompen y aun así no aprendo. Enamorarme cada día un poco mas de ti, recordad nuestro pasado, y no poderme imaginar nuestro futuro. Te amo Harry Potter, te amo con todo mi corazón.-No sé de dónde saque tanta inspiración, o como me atreví a decirle lo que nunca me había atrevido.

Pero sentí que el enorme peso que siempre llevaba dentro de mi desaparecía.

Me levante de mi asiento y le sonreí tristemente, cansada de todo. Y me puse en marcha a caminar hacía la salida. Me dolía el corazón.

Cuando salí del restaurante levante mi mano, para llamar a un taxi.

-Herm…Hermione.-Todo era de película.-Espera…Por favor…Tengo algo que decirte.

Me voltee a verlo, se agarraba el pecho e intentaba respirar. No era posible que no tuviera las fuerzas para correr pero si para volar a máxima velocidad en una escoba a mas de 150 metros. Las lagrimas azotaron de nuevo mi cara antes de haber dicho algo.

-¿Qué Harry? ¿Qué?-Dios y Merlín…que fuerte dolor de cabeza tengo…

-Te amo Hermione…Te amo.-¿Qué diantres dijo?...¡Hay dios! ¡Hay Merlín! ¡Me esta besando!...


	14. Chapter 14

Ultimo capitulos chicos, espero que les guste. Quiiiero 20 RRS por este caps YYY si lo hacen les prometo un epilogo!! uno que les facinara, loo juuuurooo looo juuurooo!!! asi que, ya sabeen, disfrutenlo, enserio. Gracias a todos los que siempre me han firmado, aunque fuera una sola vez, gracias a los que me leyeren desde las sombrasss del internet XD

Muchas gracias a los que mee firmaron el cap pasado y el antepasado que son...:

Melody Winning, , andreaPotter96, Gabby AM (Gabby!!! ya se acaba este ficc, espero que me acompañes en los proximos ficcs que creare!! cuidate y fue un placer leer tus rrs!!!), , Alastor82, NymphiiCullenMalfoy, Camii Granger, Amia (gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme :]), amil-aiel, RossyRadcliffewatson, HermionePotter90, AtRaM Potter, Maring, Ryomahellsing, NocturnalDepression

Y del cap ante penultimo:

Beth A Cullen, RossyRadcliffeWatson, Ryomahellsing, AtRaM Potter, Nia (hahah perdon por haberte asustado, pero creo que asuste a todoss ;MUAJAJAJ!! XD cuidate, espero que leas mis otras historias y las proximas que sacare!), camii Granger, Kikio( hahah otra a la que le pegue un susto? hahah sorry :] gracias por el rr.), Gabby AM(Lo que tenia que decirte, te lo dije, enserio gracias por acompañarme, gabby, disfrute muucho leyendote como ya te e disho!), Peke Weasley, AndreaPotter96, Amil-Aiel, Nocturnal Depression, , Alastor82, NymphiiCullenMalfoy.

Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores de hoy. Espero que se cuiden :) adiós, nos veremos en mi proximo ficc! asique, sigan sintonisando el mismo programa a la misma hora:)!

PD; Si hago un epilogo y llego con él al los 300 sera mass sensillo que me animen a escribir otra historia XD XD.

Capitulo 14.- Si existen los finales felices.

Sentí sus labios quemar los míos, moverse, y bailar sobre ellos. Harry me estaba besando y no por compasión, sino por amor.

Sentí mi corazón brincar, mi cuerpo vibrar, ¡Y Merlín!, ¡_Besa genial!_ Pensé mientras gustosamente lo seguía besando, poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros.

Besaba suave, tierno, con amor y posesivo. Sentí una de sus manos pasarse por mi cabello para agarrarme mejor.

Pero, no todo es para siempre. Se separo suavemente de mi, con sus hermosos y tiernos labios rojos…solo para respirar. Me miro a los ojos, y supe que todo era verdad. Me amaba y no jugaba como yo llegue a pensar.

-Siempre te he amado. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero me decía que era amor fraternal, que era imposible sentir eso por ti, que debía estar loco si amaba a mi hermana, o casi hermana. Pero cuando empecé a salir con Ginny sentí que mis sentimientos se calmaban, y que "amaba" a Ginny, y no, nada era real. Cuando te vi con Ron, feliz y comprometida, supe que te había perdido sin ni siquiera luchar, y sentí mi mundo devastarse. Quise que te dieras cuenta que él no era el hombre de tus sueños, que ése era yo, solamente yo, deseaba que vinieras a mis brazos y me besaras, me dijeras _Oh, Harry, fui una tonta, tu eres el amor de mi vida._

-Harry…-Dije aguantándome la risa de lo ultimo y con una sonrisa boba pegada en mi cara.

-Ahora te callas tú, me toca hablar a mí, me case con Ginny para darte celos, o para intentar hacerme feliz, no sé por qué.-Me confeso, siempre mirándome a los ojos.-Pero no lo logre, fui infeliz. Cuando tocaste a mi departamento, mis sueños y pesadillas se hicieron reales, estabas enfrente de mi puerta, llena de lagrimas, completamente destrozada, _eso_ fue lo único que me mato por dentro, por haber deseado lo que desee….

-Cállate Harry, y bésame…-Le rogué mientras lo callaba con un toque de labios.

La vida siempre tiene un porque…y esta es para demostrarme que si existen los finales de cuentos de hadas.

Y el mío era uno de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 meses después…_

-No creo estar lista…Hay mucha gente, me caeré o algo malo me pasara…-Dije nerviosamente mirando por la puerta.

-Oh, vamos querida, no seas melindrosa, sabes que todo saldrá bien.-Me dijo Pansy en un intento de reconfortarme.

-Si, Herms, no seas dramática, eso déjamelo a mi.-Me dijo Hally mientras me llevaba a sentarme y seguía arreglándome.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Mione, sabes que todo saldrá bien, que serás la estrella de esta noche, con todos los hombres de negro, y las mujeres de colores oscuros como azul y rojo, o morado…

-Luna, estas divagando de nuevo.-Le dije mientras miraba a mi amiga con la mirada perdida.

¡Hay dios! ¿Qué hago?

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, querida?-Dieron en el punto.

-¿Y…y sí se retracta?...-Pregunté, por fin soltando mi agonía.

-Que tonta eres.

-¡¿Perdón?!-Les contaba mi temor, y Hally, ¿Qué hacía? Me insultaba, con estas amigas, ¿Para qué quiero enemigos?

-Obviamente, Harry jamás te dejaría ir, jamás se retractaría de lo que siente.

-Pero…

-Mione, tienes que dejar de sentirte insegura…-Me dijo, pero otro miedo era él porque Ron había roto conmigo.

-¿Y si no le gusta cómo…cómo…lo _hago?_-Pregunté esta vez completamente insegura.

-Pues será un idiota.-Me dijo Luna sonriéndome.

Sonreí.

Seguimos platicando mientras me terminaba de arreglar, para poder salir.

Cuando termine, avance, para avisar a mi padre que estaba lista. Me sonrió y me susurro un "Todo estará bien", y me sonroje. Caminamos al altar, la música estaba poniéndome nerviosa, pero alce la vista, y vi a Harry. Parado, elegante, hermoso, sonriendo, hermoso, como un ángel…Estaba …perfecto…

Ése era el hombre que amaba. Mi vestido esponjado blanco no me dejaba caminar tan rápidamente como yo deseaba.

-Tranquila.-Me susurro mi padre al momento de entregarme a Harry.

Todo lo demás, sucedió demasiado deprisa. Y realmente, no preste atención, hasta que, bueno era la señora Potter y era besada…

-Te amo, Hermione.-Me dijo susurrándome al oído.

-Te amo Harry Potter.-Le dije con las lagrimas en mis ojos.

Y por primera vez, era por alegría.

-Siempre estaré contigo…Solo contigo.-Suspire diciéndole.

-Solo contigo…que bien suena en tus labios…-Me dijo tomándome de la cara.-Vuelve a decirlo…solo una vez más…

-Solo contigo, mi amor, solo contigo.-Y me beso.

Me beso con amor y pasión, solo como él sabía hacerlo. Y fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida…Gracias Harry Potter…Gracias por todo.

_FIN_


	15. Chapter 15

Chicos! hhahaha regresee con el epilgo, espero que esten bien.

Bye besos :)!

_**Solo contigo**_

_Epilogo._

-¡Eres un idiota, Potter!-Grite mientras lo miraba e imaginaba matándolo.-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-No…no lo hice adrede…-Dijo aguantándose el dolor de su mano.

¿Dijo acaso el imbécil que no lo hizo adrede? ¡Ha! ¡Mis polainas que no lo hizo adrede! ¡Porque obviamente sabía lo que hacía! Pensé mientras volvía apretar su mano. Espero que se le rompa…

-Hermi…me duele…el….

-¡Cállate, eres un desgraciado, el jodido desgraciado que me hizo esto, asi que aguántate!-Le grite, mientras una ola de dolor me recorría todo el cuerpo, solo quiero que me quiten el dolor…

-Señora, por favor tranquilícese.-Me dijo el doctor mientras me miraba enojado.

-¡Mire usted, que es hombre por lo tanto no sabe lo que se siente! ¡Todos ustedes son iguales! ¡Una jodida banda de charlatanes!

-Señora…

-Hermione, él te está atendiendo, por favor, te lo ruego mi vida, tranquilízate.-Claro, uno se puede tranquilizar porque, ¿Qué, cada 5 segundos siento una honda de dolor? Pensé irónicamente.

¿Cómo se puede tranquilizar uno, si…? ¡AGH! ¡Duele! Sentí las lagrimas salir de mis ojos involuntariamente, feo bebe ¡Ya sal!...no bebe, no eres feo…

-Hermione…por favor, no llores, todo saldrá bien.

-¡¿Cómo que no llore?! ¿Sabes que es tener algo dentro de ti que no quiere salir? ¡Eh! ¿LO sabes?-Le grite histérica, es un idiota…¿Cómo me pude casar con ése idiota?

Dolor de nuevo…el dolor me volvió a atacar, pero mas fuerte, contracciones, eso era lo que me pasaba.

Hace dos años, estoy casada, y 8 y medio meses que estaba embarazada y todo había…cambiado, mi apetito, mi talla, mi humor, todo.

Y ahora, llevo 13 horas en labor de parto. ¡Pero les juro que será el único que tendrá!

-Te juro Potter, que si el bebe no sale en menos de una hora, te quedas sin bebe y sin esposa, ¿Escuchaste?-Le dije amenazadoramente.

-Hermione…

-¡Cállate!

¡Dios, Merlín, cualquiera de los dos que me escuche, por favor, saquen al niño de mí!

-Ya va saliendo.– Dijo el medimago.

¡Gracias a cualquiera de los dos que lo haya hecho!

-Es un niño…Puja.

Joder, será igual al padre, aventurero, loco, desobediente…

-Puja, Hermione.-Me dijo Harry agarrándome de la mano (Que al parecer había soltado sin yo haberme dado cuenta).- Oh sino me voy.

-¡No! ¡No, Harry! Quédate conmigo, por favor, si quieres tener otros mil hijos te los doy, pero no me dejes, por favor, mi amor.

-Es normal en las mujeres en parto el cambio de humor, señor Potter.

-¡¿Acaso le hablamos a usted?! ¡No! ¡Así que no se meta en conversaciones ajenas!, pero enserio mi amor, no me abandones, prometo que te quedaras con esposa y bebe cuando termine esto….-Le rogué mirándole a los ojos mientras sentía otra descarga de dolor, otra jodida contracción.

-Que carácter de mujer, pero siga pujando señora Potter que sino esto nunca acabara.

-Si…-Y volví a concentrarme para poder pujar.

-¡Ya salió!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Usted es un jodido mentiroso, aun lo siento dentro de mi!-Le grite, se supone que cuando dejas de tener que al niño dentro sientes un vacio ¡Pues yo no lo siento! ¡Aun siento una …¿patada?!

-Señora…no me insul….

-¡Tengo otro niño aun!-Grite con miedo, estoy segura de que me da el infarto ahí.

-¿Cómo qué…? ¡Agh! Déjeme checar.-Dijo el gruñón de mi doctor, mientras se volvía asomar ahí.- Mira pues, si, tienes mellizos, déjame sacarlo. Vuelve a pujar…

_¡¿Otro hombre?!, joder, por haber hablado mal de los hombres, mejor aprendo a callarme_. Pensé tristemente

-¡Puja!…-Y lo hice.

-¡Vamos, Herms, puja!- Lo volví hacer, pero juro que ese niño se está agarrando a mí con uñas.

_Saldrás de ahí pequeño demonio_, pensé mientras volvía a pujar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ya sale, mi amor.-Me dijo Harry tomándome de la mano con mas fuerza, y dándome ánimos.

_Te voy ganando pequeño demonio…ríndete…ahora._

Le dije mientras con mas fuerza seguía pujando, ese bebe saldrá aquí y ahora.

Sentí un vacio, ahora si acaba de terminar, y un cansancio me invadió el cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin había acabado todo… ya no mas demonios dentro de mi, ya no mas gustos extraños, no mas mareos…¡Los voy a extrañar!

Pensé mientras desplegaba una suave sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes, mi amor?-Me pregunto _mi_ esposo.

-Porque serán los únicos bebes que tendrás en todo este matrimonio.-Le dije tiernamente mientras le tocaba la cara.- Ni uno más.

-Pero…pero..tu habías dicho que si quería tener otros mil bebes los tendríamos.-Me dijo con ojitos de sorpresa y tristeza.

¿Acaso quiere tener toda una familia Potter?

Pues si así es, que no cuente conmigo, yo con dos me basto.

-Si, pues estaba en un momento crítico de mi vida.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Pobre Harry, quería una familia numerosa, pero, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero volver a sufrir un parto de más de diez horas. No otra vez…

-¿Señores Potter?-Dijo una enfermera entrando con dos bultos con ella, uno con una manta azul y otro con una manta rosa.

¿Acaso no eran los dos hombres?

-¿Ya esta la señora bien para que puedan ponerles nombres a los mellizos?-Pregunto mientras le entregaba a Harry el bulto rosa y a mi el azul.

-Si.-Dijo Harry, mirándome con amor.

Mire mi bulto, observando al bebe dentro, es hermoso…y es _mi_ bebe…yo le di a luz…

-¿Eres tu el que se agarro con sus manitas dentro de mi, hermoso bebe?-Le dije suavemente mientras jugaba con su pequeñísima manita. Es tan hermoso.

-¿Señora?

-¿Eh?

-Si ya le tiene nombre…-Me repitió.

-Si… Sirius James Potter.-Dije suavemente sonriéndole al bebe. Sin mirar a Harry.

-¿Y la niña?

-¿Era una niña la que salió al final?-Pregunte casi gritando.

-Mi amor…

¿Esa niña había peleado por quedarse en mi? ¡Dios! Ella sería la rebelde de la casa y no Sirius…

-Se llamara Lily Rose.-Dijo Harry esta vez. Mirándome, comprobando que estaba bien. Y si, estaba bien…

Me pasó Rose, y la cargue, tenía a los dos, eran hermosos, y no podía soltarlos, uno con los ojos verdes y otro miel, con el pelo castaño y el pelo negro, con pequeñas narices… Eran los pequeños demonios que no querían salir de mi, pero mas, eran mis pequeños demonios…

Tal vez, después de algunos años, puede que vuelva a querer otro bebe, solo puede… Pensé mientras miraba a Harry con amor.

-Gracias…-Susurre, pues ahora tengo dos motivos mas para estar con él.

-Gracias a ti.-Me dijo antes de darme un pequeño y casto beso, pues el doctor-meto-narices-donde-no-me-llaman-Richard acaba de llegar.

-.-.-.-

_Cinco años después… _

¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh buda! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Esto no puede ser!...

-Harry…-Pronuncie con miedo en mi voz…

-¿Si, mi amor?-Me dijo tan tierno…pobre ingenuo….no sé cómo sobrevivirá en los próximos siete meses…

-Tengo algo que decirte…-Si me mata, Rose y Sirius se quedan sin madre…

-Amor…me estas asustando…

-Estoy embarazada…-Dije rápidamente esperando que no me entendiera…

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito cayéndose de la cama.

Y bueno…creo que ustedes se pueden imaginar, que paso siete meses después….

_FIN_


End file.
